


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: Alien, X-Men (Movieverse), atonement
Genre: M/M, Marmaid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 看迪士尼版小美人鱼发现王子叫Eric于是开了个人鱼梗脑洞，本来想写短篇结果控制不了啰嗦的毛病写成中篇了。





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> 1.有呆8/Charles描述，无事实  
> 2.人鱼设定类同加勒比海盗，病娇版苏，因此文中的查比较黑化  
> 3.攻组受组都是兄弟，Robbie超级大弟控  
> 4.有详细的血腥场景描写

你的身体伤害我，就像世界伤害神。  
——西尔维娅•普拉斯《爱丽儿》

 

【一】

在他被杀之前他已经彻底被毁了，于是死亡对他而言反倒成了一种冷酷的仁慈。在Erik Lehnsherr死去的那天早上，天空蓝得像多年前他在甲板上看到的一样。那片漂浮在他头顶的蓝色和那时他正在其中航行的蓝色是不同的，若说大海的蓝是一种将人紧紧抓牢的蛊惑，那么天空的蓝则是透着一种恨不得抛这个世界而去的清冷。

那时候还是基诺沙王储的Erik正在自己十八岁生日的当口随着一艘三桅帆船远航——基诺沙王储的成人礼一定要在大海上举行，这是这个四面环海的岛屿国家历代的规矩。

他们不会航行得太远，因此始终在基诺沙附近徘徊。浪花在海面上掀起一道道苍白的伤口，在晨曦的灰色雾气下飞溅的泡沫仿佛冰雪被施与火刑后化成的灰烬。微腥的海风把船只摇晃的眩晕也染上一层雾蓝色，视线里一切轮廓都饧在一起，仿佛一幅淡蓝粉彩受了潮。

Erik看着这片海，心中明白：他不过是这里名义上的统治者，但是他永远不能君临这里。或者说，人类永远无法君临海洋。

他在写航海日记的时候感到胸口突然传来一阵温热，于是他伸手去摸，发现是母亲留给他的遗物在散发着温度。那是一条项链，丝绳上串着一块薄薄的扇形玻璃。但是它却又不像是纯粹的玻璃，因为仔细看可以看见它的透明的质地里浮动着流光般的色彩。那是难以捕捉的颜色，清浅得像随时要淡去。若是潮汐退去的声音有颜色，那便会是这种颜色。

Erik心中感到纳闷——平时都是一块冰冷的装饰物，自从他来到海上以后，它就经常突然发热。

水手们在甲板上喝酒唱歌，歌声仿佛因为常年被海风吹袭而导致锈蚀了一样，喑哑粗犷。不同的音色缠成粗麻绳鞭子一下下击打着夜晚澄净的空气。夜色和白雾在一片黑暗的海面上沆瀣飘零，在霏微月色下隐约可见水汽朦胧的胴体婀娜起舞，仿佛款步而来的淑女白色的裙角。

Erik出了船舱，一阵咸涩的风迎头吹来，那一刻他的项链隔着衣料闪过幽暗的光芒，可是他没注意到。

夜色笼罩下的大海一片杳冥，可是障目的并非纯粹的黑色，而是浓重的、凝结的蓝色，像是整片海域都停留在了黎明将来未来的那一刻，被封缄在时间的混沌罅隙里。在这片粘腻的冰冷中，一股强烈的不祥击中了Erik。他突然觉得浑身的血液都像是被凝固了一样，隐约感到这片缥缈的雾气深处潜藏着什么。

Azazel坐在甲板上喝着酒，一壶白兰地灌下肚子以后，他叹了口气：“大海里有种东西，比任何的鱼类海怪都要凶猛。”他望着茫茫的海平面，喃喃自语道。可是他说的话Erik都听见了。

“是什么？”Erik淡漠地问。

“一种极其黑暗邪恶的生物。”Azazel回答，他的语气并不像耸人听闻。“据说，在上一个末日洪灾里，神甚至不允许他们登上方舟。所以他们永远滞留在了水中，与幽深的冰冷为伍——我说的这种东西，半身是人，半身是鱼。”

“人鱼？”Erik不以为意地笑了，他的母亲倒是很喜欢给他讲人鱼的传说。故事里的人鱼都纯洁善良，会为了自己深爱的人类男子付出生命。但是在他长大后隐约从老师和神官那里听到的却完全不是这么一回事。

“陆地上的人是这么称呼的，而我们这些海上营生的人，则管它们叫‘海妖’。”Azazel缓缓叙述：“海洋可是比森林还要杀气腾腾的地方啊。因此海妖们大都性情残暴，一旦盯上猎物就绝不放过……比起这个，更可怕的是它们的集体意识。如果一只海妖被人类杀害了，那么人类就会遭到来自一群海妖的复仇，一些沿海的村庄就是这样被毁灭的。”

作为王子，Erik确实见识过那些村庄遭到屠杀后的遗迹。于是他不再言语。水手们的歌声也停息了下来，周遭只剩下海风凄凉的呼啸和海浪流动着玻璃破碎般的乐音。

Erik坐在甲板上，感受着船身在海浪的臂弯间起伏晃荡。大海像被陆地淹没的水泽，斑斓而幽翳的蓝色光芒中隐约含着受困的不安。所有掉下去的事物都会被它吞没，永不复还。

在窒闷的静寂里，远方一阵阵掠过的萧索风声中似乎夹杂着某种清澈渺远的声音。Erik一惊，然而待他侧耳倾听之后，却发现只有干涩的海风在空荡荡的水面上穿梭。他疑心自己出现了幻觉，于是放松了下来。

接着，一阵无比清晰实在的歌声骤然响起，仿佛带着森然鬼气呵在他的耳畔——

“我心被爱神之箭射中，从此冷眼对金钱。再也没有什么能够慰藉我，除了我那勇敢快乐的水手……”

Erik还来不及感到惊愕，就倏然听到一阵危险而隐秘的涛声在雾气后鼓动，仿佛一只野兽从水中浮起，绷紧身体伺机扑杀猎物。他赶忙站了起来，灰绿色的眼睛锐利地望向海面。此刻风声开始变得钝重生冷，不再友好。黑夜、寒冷和水雾兜头罩下，仿佛受到了来自深海的呼唤一样朝着水面沉去。

在一阵狂风差点将他掀了个倒栽葱的时候他知道，风暴来了。

狂风之后就是暴雨，雨点冰冷沉重如铁，带着无限的恨意一样凶猛暴烈。风暴像个破坏欲十足的疯子一样不住地扯动桅杆，暴躁地用缆绳抽打甲板。水手们从未见过这样来势汹汹的暴风雨，纷纷手忙脚乱地去降下船帆，修补被狂风掀起的破洞。

——这真是一个群魔四起的夜晚，海面上惨白阴森的雾气在暴雨中扭曲惊溃。滔天巨浪在暴雨中怒号，像钢铁铸成的攻城车，锲而不舍地朝船身不断撞去。这艘英挺华丽的皇家战舰在大海的股掌之间像个狼狈的玩具，只能手足无措地迎接浪涛的蹂躏。

多年后Erik仍旧时不时梦到那个夜晚——暴怒的海洋，无情的浪花，层峦叠嶂的乌云把海面上变得黑暗如深渊，只有偶尔闪过的雷电能照亮周围地狱般的场景。在一片混乱和死亡的恐惧里，他瞥到一条鱼尾在浪涛间闪过。

船只被残暴的风暴从中折断，一片噼里啪啦的木头断裂声像节庆烟火。在身体随着燃烧的桅杆和破碎的甲板一起朝着海里沉下去的时候，Erik才想起自己要成年了。无数零碎的物件在他头顶的水面落下来，仿佛陨石一样密集汹涌，拖着长长的珍珠锥连一样的尾巴。

在冰冷和窒息的包围下，他感到自己的胸口在发烫。那枚玻璃在水中漂浮起来，在幽暗的海水里散发出浅淡的光辉，像一枚水晶做成的星辰。它就这样在水的浮力中冉冉升起。Erik感到自己的身体越沉越低，头顶的波光粼粼的水面遥远得如同平日仰望的天空。

他想起了David，如果自己这次丧失了，那他的弟弟David应该会成为下一个王储。

在溺水的濒死眩晕里，他看到了一条鱼尾在头顶的海水中旋转而下。接着燃烧船骸的火光，那条鱼尾上的鳞片闪烁着点点幽翳的星芒。它摇摆的姿势如斯优美，带着一股刽子手的高贵迟疑，一种将生死悬于指缝间的从容。Erik望着那条尾巴慢慢地闭上了双眼。

海洋里一片悬空的寂静无声地包围着他，让人感到脚踏深渊的惶惑温柔。

【二】

浪花在礁石在击碎的声音将Erik从噩梦中唤醒，他费力地睁开眼睛，蔚蓝的晴天落在了他的视野里，带着海边阳光那种毫无遮掩的赤裸热度。

他挣扎着爬起来，发现自己浑身湿漉漉地躺在一块礁岩上。这里是块由层次不齐的巉岩聚成的岛屿，灰色的岩壁像被缺牙的兽类啃过。海面不复昨夜的暴戾，在白灿灿的阳光下宁和地呼吸起伏。放眼望去四周一片茫茫海水，只有偶尔飘过的云翳在这片苍茫水色里划开一道裂痕。

Erik迷惘地看向四周，昨夜经历的那场浩劫此刻回忆起来竟毫无实感，仿佛那只是他的一场梦而已。只有贴着皮肤的湿漉漉的布料在提醒他，这一切都是真的。

他摸了摸胸口——还好，母亲的遗物还在。于是他呼了口气，这时候他视线瞥到身边一个岩壁角落，惊讶地发现那里有几点鲜明的色彩。他走过去查看，发现是一片大叶子托着的各色水果，还有几颗牡蛎和新鲜鱼虾。

那一堆樱桃硕大饱满，红得隐隐发黑，像是被自己的红色烧焦了一样。尽管饥肠辘辘，可是向来疑虑重重的Erik不敢轻易吃这些食物。就在他为食物的来头感到困惑的时候，耳畔突然出来一阵哗哗水声。他机警地转过头去，发现不远处的礁石背后晃过了一条鱼尾。

——那是他昏迷前所见的鱼尾。尾巴上的鳞片在波光间闪烁着晶莹的蓝色。

霎时间，从小到大听到过的关于人鱼的可怕传说都一齐朝他袭来，来势堪比昨夜的冰冷狂风。他颤了颤，但是很快就让自己冷静了下来。别怕。他想道。如果对方真的要伤害我的话，早就可以下手了。

他吞咽了一口，被灌进了太多海水的胃部一阵烧灼。他勉力地挤出一丝笑容，冲着那块礁石大喊：“喂！是你救了我吗？”

短短的时间内他已经给自己出好了主意——这座荒岛四面都是水，他一个人在这里是决计活不下去的。还不如试探一下对方的意思，也许能够寻求到一线生机。即便人鱼是背负着无尽语焉不详的血腥传言的怪物，可Erik心中却奇怪地没有惧意。事实上，他向来很少害怕什么。

但是回应他的却是一阵沉默。就在Erik怀疑那条尾巴只是自己的幻觉的时候，他听到一阵哗哗的水声。在阳光下悠悠波动的水面被拉开一道道觳纹，海水碧蓝清透，他可以看到一个影子在水波的皱褶下朝岸边移来。

人鱼游到他身边，缓缓将脑袋探出水面。Erik看到了一双蓝眼睛，像是海风从这片幽邃碧涛中抢出来的一抹蓝色。他的头发湿漉漉地垂在脑后，紧贴着他苍白的皮肤。海之子的苍白却又和吸血鬼不尽相同，那是能和海面闪烁的阳光融为一体的白色。

而他的嘴唇却又不像来自海中，而是红得像Erik身边的樱桃没有黑色的那部分，最清透醇郁的火焰中心。

Erik无数次听到人们评价人鱼“美丽绝伦”，只是没想到是这么个绝伦法。这是一种充满了说服力的美丽，能够轻易说服人为了它的主人去死，仿佛在这双蓝眼睛的注视下死去是一种幸福。Erik心中一惊，顿时想起曾经在书上读过的一段：人鱼的最可怕之处不在于它们的力量能够溺毙你，而在于你会为了它们心甘情愿投入海中。

他连忙用力握紧拳头，指甲深陷进手掌心，刺痛让他从迷蒙的状态中清醒了一些。难以否认的是，他刚才的确将所有关于人鱼的警告和训诫都抛到了九霄云外。这让他再也没有资格嘲笑被这些神秘生灵迷惑的水手。

看着他一脸呆愣的样子，人鱼似乎感到很有趣一下，歪起一边嘴角笑了一下，戒心也放松了，把自己的半个身体都探出了水面。

看着他的身体，Erik皱起了眉，一脸困惑地问：“……你居然是男的？”

话音刚落，一条尾巴蓦地横空扫来，火辣辣地扇在他脸上。他猝不及防被拍得摔倒在地，浑身的骨头都要散了架一样钝痛。眼前一阵水花飞溅，回过神来的时候只见到人鱼恼怒中掺杂着玩味的表情。

——那是他和Charles第一次相遇。

“抱歉。”Erik抹了一把脸上的水，爬起来蹲在岸边。望着人鱼礼貌地问：“你救了我，我不知道该怎么感激你。你叫什么名字？”

而人鱼只是微微侧过脸，他身后起伏不定的湛蓝水波反射着粼粼波光，包围着他湿漉漉的身体，还有那双睫毛上挂着水珠的蓝眼睛。

Erik立刻发现了不对劲，他用带着困惑的语气问：“怎么，你不会说话吗？”

人鱼看着他，轻轻点了点头。

Erik抿起嘴唇，用鼻腔轻叹了一口气。就在这时，人鱼把手从水中伸了出来，用手指指了指他的手。Erik露出了疑惑地神色，但还是把手伸了出去。

人鱼湿漉漉的手指握住了他的手，将他的手心摊开。那冰冷而光滑的皮肤摩擦着Erik的手指，令他错觉一条水蛇从自己的指缝间游弋而过。人鱼垂下眼睫，用食指在他手心写下了一个个字母。

他的手指让Erik想到一种娇生惯养的植物——白露筍。它生长期间农民要一直提心吊胆防止它见到阳光，以保证其纯粹的洁白。

那湿漉漉的手指在他手心写下一个名字：Charles。

他写最后一个字母的时候，抬起头来望着Erik。Erik也看着他。两个人视线凝定在对方的脸上，那一刻浪花和海风悠悠的吟唱都褪去了，整个世界的颜色都顺着沙漏流向不知所以的地方。而Charles身后那片海的颜色都流进了他的眼睛里。那双眼睛像大海一样幽深，他人探寻的视线无法将其解构。就像人们没有任何手段将大海的肋骨一根根抽出。

突然Erik手心传来一阵刺痛。两个人都一惊，发现Charles的指甲不小心划开了Erik的皮肤。一根赫目的血痕横亘在手心脉络间，渗出殷红的血将他的生命线拦腰截断。

Erik心下一惊，刚想把手抽出来想办法包扎一下。Charles就突然把自己脑袋埋在了他的掌心间，Erik感到他伸出了舌头，微凉的，柔软的，在自己的伤口上扫过。他的舔舐让Erik感到一阵温柔的痛楚，像是躯壳被撕开了一个裂口，得以让灵魂接受海风的抚触。尽管这样的接触里翻涌着刺痛，但是灵魂接受任何直接的碰触都是会引起疼痛的。

Charles把头抬起来，沾着血的舌尖扫过嘴唇。他看着Erik脖子上挂着的项链，突然开口说话了：“下次别戴着这个出海了——这是一块人鱼的鳞片，正是它的诅咒引来了风暴。我的朋友。”

Erik惊住了。“你会说话？”他问。

“我们只有喝下人血才能口吐人言。”Charles望着他眨了眨眼睛，“但是这样的魔法并不能持续很久。”

“是你救了我吗？”Erik连忙问，“为什么要救我？”

Charles沉默了半晌，不知道是不是因为天色开始暗了下去的关系，Erik觉得他脸上飘过了一抹红晕。最终他苦笑了一下，回答：“如果是我捡了个这样的便宜，就不会去刨根问底。”说完他睃了Erik一眼，放开了他的手，转身跃进了水里。

Erik看着他的尾巴在水面上拖出一圈圈逶迤的波纹。那圈波纹越来越浅，最后消失了，像没入了水中。Erik依旧感到怔忪，他坐在了岸边望着那一颗颗樱桃，那冶艳的颜色像极了Charles的嘴唇。他甚至怀疑方才的一切都不过是自己盯着樱桃太久产生的幻觉，只有手心已经止住血的伤口传来不间断的刺痛，像是这场相遇留下的纪念。

他想着Charles的嘴唇蹭过自己手心的触感，拿起一颗樱桃放进了嘴里，结果一股沉郁的苦味冲上味蕾，让他差点把果肉吐了出来。

第二天Charles又来了，他带来了新的水果鱼虾，他又回归了缄默。之后日日如此。Erik感到无聊，于是和他说话，他趴在礁石边沿，把脑袋垫在自己的手臂上，眼睛一眨不眨地看着Erik。Erik给了讲了很多人类的事，以及自己家族的事。

他讲自己还小的时候，母亲就死于了难产，生下了他的弟弟David。后来王宫发生了暴乱，他把David塞到床底下自己一个人出去面对叛军。那一场战役里他差点被杀，直到禁卫赶来。他发现自己说这一段的时候Charles露出了担忧的神色。那一霎那Erik感到心脏里淌过一股暖流。

从来没有人担心他的死活，人们谄媚逢迎只因为他是王储。那场暴乱中他亲眼见证自己的父亲被杀害，乱兵之中他和David被送出了王宫，在外流落了很长一段时间。那段日子里他们饥寒交迫，饱受人们的冷漠白眼。直到他的舅父夺回了政权，将他们接了回去。

这段回忆不堪而森冷，Erik从未主动向人提起过。倒是很多人拿这段坎坷经历来赞颂他，说他坚强隐忍，以后必定能成为伟大的君王。

他讲着讲着，发现Charles的眉毛皱了起来。蓝眼睛的人鱼伸出手，在Erik搭在岸边的手掌上写下了一个个字母：“你一定很辛苦，如果我可以在那时候遇见你就好了。”

写这句话的时候Charles诚恳地看着他，Erik却垂下了头。他握紧了自己的手，像是要握住Charles留在上面的那句话。前几天留下的伤口已经结了痂，但是干硬的血痂下却又涌起了一股隐隐的痛楚。

他听到浪花在海风中互相拥抱的窸窣声，像是带着哀切又急迫的欲望互相求爱，结果互相撞击得粉身碎骨。那一刻，他觉得自己的理智像被这一阵阵的破碎声响席卷而去了，Charles的眼睛凝视着他。千万滴海水在他瞳孔周围回归起始。

Charles抓住礁石边沿探出身体，吻了Erik。他的嘴唇柔软而冰凉，像含着冰霜的玫瑰。

Erik伸手拥抱住了他，人鱼的身体滑腻而潮湿。Charles的脑袋贴着他的脖子滑了下去，Erik感受他湿漉漉的头发有几缕黏在了自己脸颊和下颔上，拖过一道道湿而冷的刺痒。他心中起了躁动，像是Charles的尾巴在水面上拖开的那一圈圈涟漪投影在了他的血液里。

他知道自己拥抱的是什么，一个不是人类的生物，身后堆积着无数阴暗传言的令人畏惧的美丽。可是他无法制止自己摘下这颗禁果，在大海幽冷胸腔里结成的苦涩果实。

Charles双手攀上他的肩膀，这是Erik在很多泛黄插图里看到过的人鱼进食时抓牢猎物的动作。但是他并不知如何去畏惧。他抱住Charles的腰把他拖出了水面，像是某种邪恶的分娩仪式，他脱离了大海母亲的怀抱。鱼尾的鳞片闪烁着琉璃一样清透朦胧的光辉，上面挂着透明的藻类。Erik和他倒在一起，他伸手去摸Charles的尾巴，这时候令人难以置信的景象出现了——那一片片鱼鳞在他的抚触下逐渐悄然隐没，褪去了遨游海洋的体态后，一双腿在消逝的鱼尾后浮现出来。

似乎不习惯这样的形态，Charles两条腿并拢蜷缩在一起。Erik托住了他的膝弯，他削瘦骨感的手指给那块敏感的皮肤带去了陌异的触感。Charles的大腿下意识地抖动了一下。Erik在他耳畔低声安抚道：“别怕。”

Charles扭过头来对Erik露出一个带着嘲讽意味的笑容，Erik顿时明了：其实现在该害怕的真不知道是谁。

Erik握住他的膝盖，动作轻缓地分开Charles的腿。大概是下半身第一次感受到敞开的感觉，Charles吞咽了一口，他的喉结动了动。Erik低下头去咬住了他的颈部皮肤，他在那块柔软的白皙上尝到了海盐的咸涩。

人鱼的肌肤比人类似乎干净得多，也许是因为他们永远在沐浴之中。海水牢牢地保护着他们，不像人类从出生起就要经历无数的风吹日晒。Erik感觉自己在抚摸柔软的冰块，Charles身上毫无人类的体温，他像冰冷的水波一样纠缠着他。

Erik压在Charles的身上，他解开裤子，皮带轻轻弹在Charles的大腿内侧，那里居然留下一道红痕。从鳞片包裹下脱离出来的双腿实在太娇嫩了，皮肤雪白而细腻，触感像半融的奶油。Erik低下头去啃咬大腿根部那块神经密布的皮肤，引起Charles的紧绷和颤栗。他无法发出呻吟，只能一下下粗重地喘气。那一声声酥融的气音和热辣辣的阳光一起落在Erik赤裸的脊背上，带着剧烈刺激的灼热让Erik更紧密地贴合上身下冰凉的躯体。

他总是像泫然欲泣，却因为盘踞在自己声带上历代相传的古老沉默，他只能无声地流下眼泪。若是有资深的女巫在场，一定会摇头叹息Erik浪费这么珍贵的毒药材料。

Charles双手紧抓着Erik的肩胛，人类的皮肤像皮革一样紧绷，底下饱满的肌肉在Charles的手心里鼓动。Erik似乎丝毫不畏惧他的攫取，他甚至把双臂抵在Charles身体两侧，两个人互相用自己的牢笼困住对方。

Erik的手指顺着他的小腹一侧滑向双腿之间，Charles那里从未被开辟碰触过，他倒抽了一口气，眼睛牢牢地盯着Erik，似乎试图给这个人类一点威慑。但是他泪眼朦胧的样子实在没有丝毫压迫感，Erik手指更加不老实地探向了他的臀缝间，那块在水流间用鳍小心护着的地方。

尽管Charles微抿着嘴唇，一副不在乎的样子，但是他的身体却很紧张。Erik的手指探进那个肉穴里的时候，发现那里居然比想象中的温热。不知道是不是因为化成人形久了的原因，Charles的皮肤也开始有了温度。Erik在心中暗嘲：这能力还真方便。

Erik费了很大劲，才把Charles那处甬道扩张得松软。他把自己的阴茎埋进去的时候动作尽量地轻柔，Charles发出尖锐的到抽气，那温热紧窒的肉壁将Erik如铁的人类器官整根吞入。Erik舔弄着他的耳垂，两个人的肉体在海水黏合下紧紧交缠。Erik又吻了Charles，这回用上了舌头和牙齿。

他们肉体摩擦着，和自己的异类交合。Erik感到自己的肉体深深嵌进了身下的柔软身躯，近乎要被对方融化合并。人类来自海洋，也就是说，很久很久之前，他们曾是同一的。

两具肉体重叠在一起，躺在暗灰色的岩壁上。像欲雨的天空里两只比肩飞过的海鸟，自己的身影碾在对方身上。如果站在远处看，会发现一大汪蓝色的海水波光潋滟地悬在他们头顶，像随时会倾覆下来，将一些都淹没得片甲不留。

Charles张开的两条腿像两座耸立的白色山峰，Erik被夹在中间开垦着他肉体的丘壑。他的脑袋悬在岩石的断层上，头发垂落而下，鼓动的海水用湿润的指尖舔舐他的发梢。他的视线往海面坠落，蓝眼珠像是被厚密的睫毛死死地兜住的一抔水。Erik捧住他的后脑勺，将他湿漉漉的脑袋拉了回来。他喘着气，感受Erik的舌头在自己的乳尖上流连的酥麻快感。

爱的对立面是死。而此刻他们正在做的事既接近爱，也接近死。

迷乱中Charles看见Erik取下那枚人鱼鳞片项链，将它挂在了他的脖子上。

“带走它吧，它不属于我。”Erik握住了他的手，尽管Charles的身体已经开始适应陆地的温度，但人类的体温对他而言还是过于滚烫。Erik骨节修长的手指像刚从火炉里取出的火钳，那噬人的滚烫里却带着致命的甜美。

Erik躺下来，张开双臂把Charles揽进了怀里。海鸟在天上掠过，发出阵阵哀鸣。它一定受了伤——没有灵魂的生物，如若不是因为肉体疼痛就绝不会哭泣。

丝缕凉意编织成的风穿透暮霭吹来，风中携带着溺毙在海平线下的太阳的血腥味。他看着Erik睡着了，人类金棕色的头发干燥得像一捧沙子，以温柔的粗粝拂过他脸颊。Charles没想过自己居然会这样得到对土地的体验。他支撑自己的身体做了起来，Erik留在他体内的粘腻液体还在烧灼他。后穴因为方才人类的粗暴还在隐隐作痛。

他伸手轻轻抚摸Erik的睡颜，想起那个夜晚他攀在船只边缘偷听到的对话。对于那些将他们族类视作怪物的传说，Erik并没有像其他人类一样开始喋喋不休地对人鱼进行中伤。这个人类青年脸上始终都只挂着一抹疏远的笑意，在弥漫的月色中，Charles看到他有一双绿眼睛。在海底看不到这样丰沛而矍铄的绿色。

Erik再次醒来，是人声惊醒的。他胡乱地抹了抹眼睛坐了起来，只见他早已习惯的一片苍茫水色间，竟然出现了一艘帆船。一只小艇正朝着他所在的小岛驶来。Erik惊愕之余，下意识地转身去寻找Charles，可是Charles却早已不在。只有两颗樱桃落在岩缝里，红如磐石之血。

Erik得以顺利返国。但是他不知道，他把自己这一生中最快乐的时光都遗留在了那座小岛上。

【三】

Erik没想到自己还能再见到Charles，更没想到是在那种情况下再见到他。

那时候他刚刚继位为国王，但舅父Sebastian Shaw凭着兵权占据着摄政王的位置，并得寸进尺地一步步蚕食着王权。Erik并不打算将父辈的国土拱手让人，尤其在知道当年的叛乱不过是被Shaw煽动利用之后。于是他和舅父只是表面上要好，暗中却是勾心斗角你死我活。

时值盛夏，日光野性的脚步溅起街道上腴润的植物辛香。恰好迎来Shaw的生日，当时他在和Erik的斗争中正处于上风，因此有些得意忘形。听到海边打渔归来的渔民通报发现了人鱼的巢穴，Shaw当机下令去围捕人鱼。

——传言中，人鱼具有悖神的邪恶天赋，那就是违逆因果律的预言。普通的预言家只能够因为将要发生的事而做出论断。而人鱼在啜饮人血后说出的语句却会引导事情的发生。虽然远古的罪恶血脉已经日渐稀薄，故而他们所说的话语会实现的概率并不高。但是，人鱼王室的后裔却因为血统纯粹而依旧保留着那份力量。

这也真是Shaw不惜触犯这个残暴族群的动机——目击者看到了一条象征王族血脉的蓝色尾巴。

Erik听到消息的时候急忙赶去那片海域，可是已经来不及。屠杀已经结束了，原本澄碧的海水上氤氲着大片的血红，仔细看去却不是血，而是一团团红藻。人鱼死后不会留下尸身，而是化成一片片玫瑰红的雪花溶进海洋。

而Charles孑然一身地飘浮在这片血海中，脸上一片惨白。他身上浸染着一道道淋漓的鲜血，不知道是他自己受了伤还因为他同胞的血。铁索编织成的渔网笼住了他，从四面八方截住了他的生路。

看到Erik那一刻，他努力压下的惊惶彻底爆发了。他感到一阵灼烫的羞辱和耻辱，在网笼里骤然猛力挣扎了起来，粗糙尖锐的铁丝划破了他的皮肤，而他却只是不顾一切地猛力向外冲去，喉咙里发出刺耳的尖啸声。霎时间Charles的脸彻底变成了怪物的脸，两根雪亮的獠牙从他嘴里冒了出来，白皙的皮肤瞬间坏死了一样褪成铁青色。

Erik瞪大了眼睛，目光冷厉地扫向岸边拉网的士兵。那些为Shaw服务的兵卒经不起国王的怒视，纷纷软了膝盖，惊疑不定而又带着讨好地看向Erik。

“放开他。”Erik声音不大，却清晰有力。

“可是摄政王殿下……”

“我说放开他！”Erik一把握紧缰绳，怒吼。他的坐骑因为被骤然勒紧而发出一声长啸。

士兵们战战兢兢地应和着松开了铁网。但那悬挂着许多锐刺的网依旧沉重地垂在Charles身上，把他戳刺得皮开肉绽。一道道鲜血在红藻间晕开，望之触目惊心。

Erik又怒又急，顿时翻身下马，将披在肩上的斗篷一把扯下扔到地上就跳进了水里。不顾他的侍从在岸上焦急地喊着陛下，他径直朝着血海中央发狂的怪物游去。红藻像溃烂的血色花瓣，一路顺着水流轻轻涌动。这片海域很长一段时间内都会鱼群绝迹了，海洋君主的坟场绝不允许低等的生物染指。

他到达的时候Charles已经近乎濒死，他的怪物形态消失了。苍白的皮肤上道道交错的血痕，他蜷缩在网笼的束缚里，蓝色的眼睛无神地望向天空，那片和海水不同的苍茫蓝色摔碎在他涣散的瞳仁里，化为凝固的死水。

Erik忍耐住被刀刃割手的痛楚，咬牙将染着鲜血和红藻的网拽开，将Charles从它的指爪间拖拽了出来。

Charles在他怀里抽搐了几下，尖锐的指甲猛然抠进了他胳膊的血肉中。Erik痛得差点松手把Charles放开。他咬着嘴唇，忍耐着海水蜇进伤口的痛楚把Charles拖上了岸。

Charles在被他们带上岸的一滩海水里徒劳地挣扎了几下，鱼尾的尾鳍虚弱地拍打着岸边，却不比一个婴儿的呼吸幅度更大。紧接着，鳞片隐入皮肤，变幻出一双光裸的腿，白皙的皮肤上伤痕累累。

Erik挥手别开来检查他伤势的侍卫，一把扯过掉落在旁的披风把Charles的身体包裹了进去。

他就这样抱着奄奄一息的Charles，策马赶回了王宫。他心急如焚，将Charles交给了医官，冷着脸吩咐如果他活不下来就让医官抵命。老人唯唯诺诺地连忙下去救治。Erik一看自己手中拽着的斗篷，黑底上的暗红色家徽已经被血染得看不出来了。

他叹了口气，在突如其来的疲惫里，身上的伤口痛得开始叫人无法忍受。就在他转身准备去找人给自己包扎的时候，发现David就站在不远处看着他。

David和Erik长相一模一样，只是发色比Erik要浅得多。他永远带着一种吊儿郎当的木讷神情，似乎对什么都是抱着一幅漠然的旁观态度。以至于Erik向来猜不透自己这个弟弟到底在想些什么。而此刻David却脸色刷白，神情惊疑地开口诘问：“那是谁……？”

Erik蹙起眉毛，胳膊上Charles抓伤他的地方一跳一跳地痛。空旷的殿堂里，兄弟站在两端对望。David的声音里竟然带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，落在寂静之中仿佛搅动了迟滞的空气。Erik听得出他在勉力掩饰自己的失态，可是自己从小到大观言察色的本事已经锻炼得炉火纯青，怎么会听不出来。

Erik突然间心脏跳漏了一拍，一股不祥的预感顺着脊柱冲进脑海。但是他还是下意识地回答了David：“一个朋友。”

David抿紧了嘴唇，神情又变回了一贯的呆板。只是Erik留意到他的眼神里闪过了什么东西——一抹异样而诡谲的火光。但是Erik没有怀疑他，因为David是这个世界上他最后可信的血亲了。早年由于母亲死于难产，David一直承受着父王的厌恶和王亲的挤兑，后来在叛乱中还跟着自己吃了很多苦。

Erik再也没有亲人可依，所以他没有选择。

 

Charles的救治持续了很久，但终究还是捡回了一条命。Erik走进卧房的时候侍女和学徒正在匆匆收拾器具，铜盆里的水已经被血污渗透得看不清本色，沾着点点猩红的纱布和剪刀被粗布匆匆裹起带走。Charles躺在床上昏迷不醒，轻软的床褥包裹住了他赤裸的身体，亚麻色的头发上的海水干涸了，海盐把头发结成一绺绺散开在枕头上。

Erik走过去坐在床沿，他凝视着Charles沉睡的面孔。先前厉鬼般的青色已经从他的皮肤上褪去了，和那一年在海面上与Erik相遇时比，他的模样没有丝毫变化。仿佛在海洋深处的时间流动比陆地上更宽仁一点，而Erik却是在这数年间苍老很多了。

Erik曲起手指，用关节轻轻蹭过Charles白珐琅一样的皮肤。Charles喉咙里发出一声啜泣般的气音，短促的呼吸声里带着尖锐的疼痛，像是在做噩梦。Erik掀开褥毯，把Charles抱了起来，越过宽阔的寝殿来到浴池边，把他的身体放进冒着丝丝热气的池水里。

一接触到水，Charles的双腿立刻黏合在一起，层层鳞片顺着皮肤一路攀缘到腰际，变回了鱼尾的形状。

Erik脱掉衣服踏进水中，手臂上刚包扎好的伤口被热气蒸腾得隐隐作痛。他在池水里抱住Charles的身体，把水泼到他的头发上冲洗那些结块的海盐。Erik惊讶地发现，在池水里Charles的伤口开始以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合，很快那些深可见骨的伤口就蒙上了一层粉色的肉芽。

Charles睁开眼睛，昏蒙的眼神落在Erik的脸上，顿时一股冷厉的杀气掠过。他猛然挣脱Erik的怀抱，张口咬向了Erik的肩膀。Erik顿时感到一阵噬骨的剧痛，几滴鲜血顺着Charles的下巴“啪嗒”地滴落在浴池里。

但是Charles终究还是没什么力气，他的身体晃动了两下，就被Erik抓住肩膀扯开了。两根獠牙硬生生地从血肉里拔出去的痛楚像箭镞一样锉进Erik的神经，但他只是抿紧嘴唇，一声都没吭。

Charles目光朦胧涣散，两根獠牙因为太过虚弱而又缩回了嘴里。看着那饱蘸鲜血的嘴唇，Erik突然间不敢置信自己居然吻过这样一张可怖的嘴。

Charles的尾巴在水中用力地拍动了两下，但最终还是委顿了下去。Erik的目光落在他胸口上，惊异地发现那枚鳞片悬挂在Charles的锁骨间，映射着水光散发出将逝彩虹一样的光辉。

“为什么……”Charles开口说话了，蓝色的眼睛像凝结成冰的混沌海水，视线定定地落在Erik的鼻梁上。

“不是我。”Erik嘴角泛起苦笑，无奈地看着他。“我不会伤害你和你的族群，相信我吧。”

Charles闭紧了嘴唇，他的喉结动了动。Erik发现每次他陷入犹疑的时候都会做出一个吞咽的动作。他的唇线深深地陷进了鲜红嘴唇正中，像是一条丝线要把一片玫瑰花瓣勒成两截。Erik伸手拭去他嘴唇上的鲜血，凝视着那张嘴——里面有森然的獠牙，还有血腥。可是Erik低下头吻了上去。

Charles先是咬着牙齿，最后却妥协了。他张开自己的嘴，让Erik的舌头侵入自己冰冷的口腔，唯一的暖意是Erik自己的血。

从那以后他们就生活在了一起。基诺沙的王宫修筑在临海的高崖上，Erik把寝宫搬到了靠近海的那间宫殿里。让Charles可以听见海风和浪涛的声音。实际上旁人都很清楚，Erik的做法是将这只人鱼软禁在了宫中。Charles倒是没有反抗，他的族人已经悉数死去，连他唯一的至亲也在多年前失踪了。那时候年长的人鱼都推测——Robbie殿下已经死在了大海的某个角落里，变成了红藻随着海波散走了。

人鱼从鱼尾中辟出的双腿是无法行走的，就连站起来也是勉强。毕竟他们是被陆地驱逐的生物，沙土和阳光的国度里永恒的异类。那些侍女都害怕Charles，纷纷传言那天Charles把陛下弄伤的情景。但是一旦听到Erik回宫的脚步声就立刻收了声——陛下已经被这个妖物迷得七荤八素了，上一个说Charles坏话的人被彻底驱逐出了王都。一想到自己那英俊的陛下为了一个海里来的异类丢了魂，她们就不禁纷纷咬牙切齿地在心里咒骂Charles是个淫乱的妖精。

Erik经常带着Charles出宫去见识基诺沙的风土人情。他不愿意带任何侍卫随行，随便披着一件斗篷，把兜帽拉下来遮住脸。Charles被他裹在自己密不透风的怀抱里，两个人骑着马传过帝都的大街小巷。这是Erik曾经流浪过的地方，面包铺里飘出烘暖的香味，铁匠捶打盔甲的钝响，还有阵阵飘落的夏季花雨。花瓣挟着香味拂过Charles洁白的额头的面颊，Erik伸手掸落了他肩膀上细碎的落花，像掸落象征已逝幸福的尘埃。

有一次他们恰逢城中的富人家庭结婚，浩荡的队伍穿行在干净的石板路上。基诺沙的首都总是干净得一尘不染，任何污秽的存在在这里都突兀如罪孽。因此这里的蓝天碧海总是带着一份不近人情的冷酷。在海边韵律起伏有致一如海风吟唱商籁体的潮声中，新郎和新娘在迎亲队伍中央手牵手。

Erik指着新娘说：“我们基诺沙的婚服就是这样的。”——新娘总是穿白，但是式样丝毫不累赘繁琐，而是一身轻盈的白色纱料，刺绣着蜿蜒的暗纹。像是一片袅娜的浪花。

然后Erik没有再说话，而是低下头来深深地看着Charles。Charles用力地抓住了他的肩膀，脸上漫开一缕笑意，他明晰Erik的意思。尽管Erik没有做出承诺，但是就像Robbie哥哥教过他的——真正的承诺永远不能说出来。

他们人鱼族彼此之间都是用心电感应沟通，但是人类听不到他们内心发出来的声音。那片呼喊在海陆的鸿沟面前被永远幽闭隔绝。因为他们是远古神祗的后裔，他们口中说出来的话有可能会真的发生，以至于改变未来。在那场灭世的洪灾里，他们意欲用这份天赋来拯救人类，却遭到了神的处罚。从此以后，他们再也不能开口，只能壅陷于无期的沉默之中。只有他们欲图解救的对象的血祭能够暂时解开诅咒。

从那以后，他们和人类之间就开始了源源不断的误解。很多时候他们只是想去拯救溺水的人，却被对方设计捉获或者杀害。从那以后，人鱼和人类彻底决裂了。他们回归到了堕落血脉的困囿之中，不再尝试与人类重修于好。

因为这个，Robbie总是不允许他离开他们的巢穴，并且用威吓的语气告诉他：人类没一个好东西。直到后来哥哥失踪了，他绕过侍女和守卫独自出海去寻找哥哥，却看到了一艘人类的船，然后遇到了Erik。

——Erik是不同的，Erik可以没有他们对人鱼的偏见。Charles如是想着。

那天晚上他们回到王宫以后，像往常一样在Erik寝殿那张偌大的床塌上纠缠了起来。重重贵重织物纺成的枕茵在床上层峦叠嶂，像是一座锦绣繁华的沙漠。丝绸的触感也确实像被洗濯过的细沙，柔软冰冷，被动地在肢体间流泻。Charles白皙的双腿在床单上划动，拖拽出一道道月白色的涟漪。

海面上吹来的风拂动窗前的纱帘，传来海水咸涩的暗香。月亮隐匿在缥缈的浮云背后，以洞悉一切的清明注视人间，却无法将那片波澜壮阔的海洋照个透彻。

他们都没注意到，在半掩的殿门后掠过了一个身影。那是一个外表和Erik毫无二致的影子，唯一的不同是那头在幽翳月色下闪过的浅金色头发。

David Lehnsherr穿过入夜后变得格外森冷的王宫殿宇，重重廊柱被皎洁月光镌刻下鬼魅般的阴影。他眼前浮现出那张在哥哥的身下喘息脸，但是另一个身影飘过来盖住了那张脸。而这两张面影的轮廓五官完全重合，它们水雾朦胧的蓝眼睛重叠在了一起，像两片浩瀚汪洋。

“Robbie……”走到花园边沿，David注视着脚下万丈高崖尽头的阴沉大海，表情仿佛神游一样喃喃念道。在他身后的花园里树木随着夜风投下婆娑清影，只有一小块花圃是空的，那里像片微缩的荒原，就算将全世界的锦簇花朵都倾倒下去也弥补不了那块荒芜。

【四】

日子过得并不像表面上那样平静，神光离合的潋滟水面下是凶险涌浮的暗潮。以Erik抢走Charles这件事作为导火索，他和Shaw之间的矛盾终于爆发了。

那是一个风雨欲来的季节，天空堆满了臌胀的阴云，黑压压地缀满海面，像是稍有风吹动就会有雨水山崩地裂地坍塌下来。海面空气沉闷粘滞，浪潮在风声中发出聒噪的低语，像个密谋血案的邪恶魔女。

云层在天空堆积了好几天，首都一片沉闷，像是空气里飘荡着毒药，让所有人的不仅闭嘴屏息。沉默仿佛要从不可见中凝析出来，以坚硬和冰冷刺穿人心。Erik离开沉睡的Charles床边来到书房，和David秘密商议如何调兵平息动乱。

David替他拉拢了几位贵族，并且在Shaw发难之前他们就已经开始书信往来了。因为幼年就经历过叛乱，以至于Erik谁都不相信，只相信自己的兄弟。

平乱战争开始之时，窒闷多时的天气终于爆发。海面上连连几天风暴不断，折损了无数渔船，数不清的水手在狂风中葬身大海，最后作为一具白骨抵达人鱼的宫殿。渔民们纷纷传言，是人鱼的歌声引来了风暴——大概战场上的鲜血都已经溢到海里了，所以那群海上妖魔才能发出声音，高唱招致灾难的歌谣。

“她心被爱神之箭射中，从此冷眼对金钱。再也没有什么能够慰藉她，除了她那勇敢快乐的水手……”——所有海难中幸存的水手都犹还记得这句歌词。他们劫后余生后都变了个人，开始神昏智丧，用阿芙蓉症般的表情津津有味地回忆着海面上那一张张明艳动人的脸。

待到雨季来临时，动乱终于被平息。Shaw逃亡的那艘战舰也被击沉。Erik感到松了一口气的同时也开始有条不紊地准备重整劫后的基诺沙。与此同时，他秘密嘱咐宫廷的裁缝给Charles订做婚服。现在海民对人鱼的敌意太尖锐了，他不能在此时就和Charles成婚，必须要等到舆论平息了才行。

而他万万没想到的是，这场平乱战争会成为一场真正的叛变。而背叛他的是他唯一信任的人。

被David从各个贵族领地上调来的军队突然动荡起来，在庆贺宴席结束的寂静夜晚从首都的各个角落聚集在一起，蜂拥到王宫之下。和山崖下黑压压的千军万马相比，王宫白色的高塔像一只被捏住的鹅颈。密密麻麻的火把将海边的天空照得亮如白昼。这一夜像极了多年前Erik目睹父亲被一剑穿心的夜晚。

原本在书房翻看文件的年轻国王在得知消息后又惊又怒，王室禁卫虽然精锐，但是面对对方压倒性的人数优势却只能延宕失守的时间。虽然这场叛变猝不及防，但Erik还是冷静地决策好了后路——他必须要逃出去，沿海路逃到北方河湾，那里有他调遣过去的亲兵部队。他要去那里召集人马，再谋划打回来。

Erik是个狠戾果断的人，做事没有任何犹疑。哪怕是David这样做了十几年左膀右臂的人，划为仇雠所需要的也不过一瞬。

他拔出刚在战争结束后挂回墙上的佩剑，和亲卫一路在混乱的王宫里杀出一条血路。如果是以前的Erik，那么他还能毫无牵挂，但是现在的Erik心中想着Charles。于是他放弃了逃出王宫最便捷的路线，绕去了寝殿。

而他抵达的时候却惊惧地发现寝殿的那张床上已经空了，被撕破的帷幕四下飘飞，杯盘狼藉滚落一地。而身后的杀伐与血腥步步紧逼，最后，亲卫悉数覆灭，只留下他一人孤军奋战。他踏着一地让人脚步打滑的血渍在重兵包围下一步步退守到了后院的悬崖边。脚下就是惊涛骇浪，在这样阴沉的日子里大海格外狂躁，灰色的浪花砸裂在崖壁上的声响如同高楼坍塌。

——从这里摔到海中，必死无疑。

他站在断崖边砍倒了好几个人，尸体不间断地滚落下去被浪花吞没。就在他开始感到疲惫的时候，追兵们突然都停手了。他们纷纷让开一条道路，Erik抬眼望去，被血污浸染得模糊一片的视野里走来的是他的胞弟。

David脸上依旧挂着一丝莫测的冷酷微笑，他怀中抱着的是被铁项圈锁住了脖颈的Charles。Charles在他怀里不断地挣动，他朝着Erik伸出一只手，喉咙里发出急促而尖锐的呼吸声。

“放弃抵抗吧，王兄。这样也许我还能留你一命。”David淡漠地说。

“Lehnsherr家族的人字典里没有‘放弃’，我平时是怎么教导你的？”Erik被鲜血涂抹得看不清本来面目的脸上，掠过了一抹冷诮的笑意。

David鲜有表情的脸上掠过一抹残忍的冷笑，他挥了一下手，身后原本止住了攻势的叛军又立刻潮水般朝着Erik涌去。然而就在这时，震天杀声里突然刺进一道无比刺耳的鸣啸。Charles突然从David的双臂间挣脱，他的两条腿变回了鱼尾，鳞片一直顺着腰线攀上脊背，不再是清透的蓝色，而是闪着寒光的铁灰色。他的皮肤变成了可怖的铁青，那是一种歇斯底里的颜色，仿佛昭示着主人在疯狂地消耗生命。

他速度迅捷如闪电，拖着铁链蹿向冲在最前头的一名叛军。锋利的獠牙精准如刀地刺进那人的颈动脉，众人还没来得及做出反应，就看到这只海洋掠食者以快得令人毛骨悚然的速度掏出了那人的心脏。

血肉模糊的肉团在Charles手心有节奏地鼓动，旋即被捏成了碎片。

他趴在尸体上转过头去望向叛军队伍，眼白已经一片血红，蓝色的虹膜在密集血丝的围绕下发出妖异的光芒来。令人见之胆寒。

这就是远古神祗的后代，嗜血的海上恶魔。

所有人都不禁噤声，错愕地顿住了脚步，不敢再往前。

“Charles……”Erik望着化身怪物的爱人，握着剑柄的手指开始软了。凝固在他脸颊上的鲜血被刺骨寒风撩起阵阵腥臭。

Charles放开尸体，拖着铁链用手肘支撑着自己，朝Erik爬了过去。Erik丢下了已经砍出裂口的剑，迅速上前抱住了Charles。人鱼的皮肤干涩冰冷，铁青的皮肤下隐约可见发黑的血管，蛇一般地纠缠逶迤。噬人的怪物拥抱住着他，伸出舌头舔弄自己手心滚烫的鲜血。

“Erik，”Charles在他耳边低语：“活下去，然后回到我身边——记住，你永远不是一个人。”

他的声音在Erik的耳畔还未完全落下，Erik就突然感到胸膛受到了一阵钝痛的重击。漫天张牙舞爪的黑云落进他的眼中，Charles的脸离他越来越远。那张脸上布满了狰狞的黑色血管和铁甲般的鳞片，Erik无法辨识出他的表情。

他就这样被Charles推落了悬崖，滔天巨浪吞噬了他。

 

【五】

耳边依稀传来了潮汐的咏叹，仿佛近在咫尺的人含着冷气对他耳语。Erik睁开眼睛，落入眼帘的是Charles的发旋。在月色不甚清晰的夜里，他的头发看上去是暧昧不清的黑色，打着看上去很可口的发卷铺散在Erik的胸膛上。Charles把脑袋垫在他的胸口上睡着了，呼吸间夹杂着簌簌的冷气。

帘帷被吹了起来，而在那层薄如蝉翼的纱帐背后，竟然什么都没有，只有一片深邃的黑夜。Charles的双腿缠在他身上，皮肤冰冷细腻，宛如冰水里扭身而上的蛇。Erik打了个寒颤，轻轻推开Charles冰冷的身体，拉开床边垂下的帷幕。顿时黑暗散去了，像是他拉开帷幕的动作扯开了这片密不透风的夜。几件东西的轮廓隐隐从不远处浮现出来，活动而嘈切，却比人要庞然得多。

Erik定睛一看，发现那是一个圆型舞台，搭建成它骨架的木料已经在年岁浸泡中腐朽发黑。演员们穿着浮华鲜艳的戏服，带着华光灿烂的假珠宝，油彩严丝密缝地覆盖面部，俨然一张艳俗的面具。他们的脚步声踩在舞台上，这座舞台衰老的骨骼立刻发出摇摇欲坠的声响。

美丑并非泾渭分明，有的时候丑陋的俗物也会散发出热病光辉一样的美来。只是大多数人无法承受。

Charles的脑袋又靠过来了，翘起的发梢轻轻扫过Erik的锁骨，激起一阵麻痒。但是此刻他们是坐着的，众星捧月地环绕舞台的包厢中的一个，像在拥挤的工蜂蜂房里观望蜂巢燃烧的盛典。Erik记起来了，这是曾经一次他带着Charles溜出去看戏剧。Charles微凉的手指被他攥在手心里，人鱼过于尖锐的指甲被Erik找人来修剪得不再致命。

舞台上正在演绎着一出光怪陆离的悲剧。据说这是由幸存水手流传下来的风暴之歌改编的。

“她芳名玛利亚，家住沃平城。库中金币三千万，她却弃不顾。”

舞台后传来一个苍老的声音，悠悠吟唱属于浪涛的旋律。在顶棚和布满划痕的布景板组成的黑夜里，纸做的海面有节奏的晃荡，仿佛要逃逸出酒瓶的水。Erik记得那时候Charles无声地笑了，眼中闪烁着慈悲的讥嘲。他即刻了然——那就像是造物主讥笑人类对神明的稚拙猜测。

歌谣讲述的故事是悲剧。玛利亚爱上了一个叫威廉的穷水手，将殷实的家境抛到身后，和她的水手过上了幸福的生活。但是幸福并没有持续太久，很快威廉就在一次出海中被风暴无情吞没。Erik看着这出戏，嘴角始终悬挂着冷峻的笑意——他一向瞧不起头脑发热的爱情。

饰演玛利亚的女演员穿着寡妇的单调黑衣，脸上却涂脂抹粉得鲜艳欲滴。她攀上纸做的灯塔，日夜守望着画在布景板上的海面，等候载着溺死情人的船只返航。

而造成海难的是一群人鱼，演员把腿塞进布帛裁成的鱼尾里，藤壶般紧紧攀附在礁岩上，礁岩一角在搬动时被磕到了，露出了里面的泡沫，倒是一抹比周遭布景干净得多的白色。人鱼唱歌招来风暴，让威廉的船只触礁沉没。然后，其中一条拉住了落水的威廉拖进他们的巢穴。歌声再度响起：

——“他双眼澄碧且迷人，头发自然卷曲。爱情的泥淖缠住我，我只要那个快乐的水手。”

观众席上立刻爆发了不安的躁动，Erik捕捉到了一两句人群的窃窃私语：“一群妖怪”“可恶的海上魔鬼”“让这些见鬼的畜生去死吧”……

握着他的手抓紧了，被削平的指甲抠进了掌心脉络里，Erik疼得皱紧双眉，却一声不吭。他有的时候会很恼恨自己不是个暴君，例如此刻。

他转过头去，发现一滴眼泪划过Charles的脸颊。他的泪水和他的笑容一样沉默，只是笑容可以分享，眼泪却只能自己独吞。Erik没有提他擦眼泪，只是默默地承受他的指甲攒进皮肤的痛楚。在扑朔明灭的舞台灯火下，那滴眼泪拖着闪烁的泪痕，像一颗死死攥紧自己尾巴的流星。

很快，灯熄灭了。周围的喧嚣和纷闹都在潮水般袭来的阴影里哑然黯淡，而Charles的面孔上，火光还兀自盈盈欲滴地摇摆。他转过脸来望向Erik，黑色的鳞片蔓延上他的面部，像他身后的黑暗正在将他吞没。血红的眼白包裹的眼瞳幽蓝诡魅，瞳仁缩成一条缝，尖锐如倒悬的匕首。

“Erik，活下去。”他说，然后伸手把Erik推进了无尽深渊。

在坠落的那一霎，浸透四肢百骸的冰冷将Erik猛地从梦中拖回现实。他瞪大了眼睛，不知道那股酷烈的凉意究竟是四周袭来的还是他自己的胸腔蹿出去的。他想出一口气，却咕哝吐出一串泡沫。咸苦冰凉的海水灌进了口中，他定神一看，只见面前一片模糊潮湿的蓝色，最终视线撞在一片沙子铺就的顶棚上。几尾银色的游鱼飞来，从他鼻尖轻巧掠过。

而他背上却是被太阳晒得火辣辣的痛，他正面朝下漂浮在海里。

Erik惊异之间，发现自己居然可以在水中呼吸。

波涛温柔地在他的皮肤下游移，恍若无骨的柔胰。他借着水波把脑袋探出水面，阳光顿时铺天盖地地倾泻而来，顿时他感到自己的眼球遭到了屠杀。一片刺痛卷着血色肆虐之后，眼前便是无数密集的细小波尖。不远处是一线灰蒙蒙的海岸，头顶的天空万里无云，显见是一场暴雨过后的景致。

想起自己是如何落入海中的那一霎，Erik感到自己浑身的血液都凉了。刺人的阳光落在皮肤上，犹如冰棱尖峰。他眼前浮现出自己落下悬崖前所见的最后一幕——庭院里的花朵被狂风扯散，四下飘飞如一阵血雨。Charles就那样趴在地上，他弯下的背脊后耸立着铠甲堆就的染血的山峦。David的表情冷漠里带着讥诮。他这个弟弟向来不会为了任何事感到雀跃。

很快，被背叛的怒火就从他灵魂深处的灰烬里复燃了起来，以燎原的狠劲席卷而来——他要回去，夺回属于他的一切！他要亲口质问Charles，他为什么要把他推下去？！

这样想着，Erik感到自己伤痕累累的躯体中，力量顿时膨胀了起来。他奋力朝着那一线灰岩海岸游了过去。浪花不断地带着冷涩的咸味拍上他的脸，让他感到一阵酸苦，却没有呛水。在他的力气流尽之前，一道浪潮冲上来，把他轻轻推上了岸。他伸手抠进陆地的岩砾，发现自己手背上的伤口已经被海水浸泡得肿胀发紫，每动一下都是绽裂的痛楚。

他快花光了毕生的意志力，才把自己完全拖到岸边。冷风吹到身上，身上所有的伤口一齐疼了起来，他差点痛叫出声。而在那令人战栗的痛楚里，Erik只是咬牙忍受着伤痛的侵袭。他灰绿色的眼睛里充满了兽类的冷静，萧索的荒原寒风下，杀机鲸波鼍浪。

【六】

Lehnsherr家族次子David Lehnsherr在平乱战争结束后，趁王宫守卫松懈发动政变。其兄Erik Lehnsherr跳海逃遁，一路颠沛流离抵达基诺沙北岸扼鲸湾，召集军队，伺机反扑。

David Lehnsherr自立为王，一时间基诺沙陷入南北双王割据的战局。David Lehnsherr占有了兄长的情人——一条名为Charles的雄性人鱼。Charles性好奢靡，喜怒无常。David Lehnsherr对其万分宠爱。情人嗜听陶瓷碎裂之声，David Lehnsherr便派君于民居搜刮瓷器，悉数将它们扫落在Charles面前。王都居民月月要上缴陶瓷，一时间千家万户中都留不下一只盛水的壶。

——这段历史在任何白底黑字的史料上都没留下痕迹，事实是所有关于Charles的段落都被毁去了，只留下语焉不详的只字片语。但是它仍旧在流浪歌手的竖琴声中被传唱了下去，而或在木造舞台上被涂脂抹粉地演绎下去，尽管那样的戏剧总是要以现实里的血与火收场。作为长达七年的双王之乱开端，粉墨登场的人物里Charles总是被后人唾骂得最多的那个。

但是，没有人把那些攻讧呵责搬上台面。至少基诺沙王国存在一天就日日如是。那些充满义愤和憎恶的低语只能在四下无人的窅暗里播散，并在饱蘸军民骨血的土地上腐烂发酵。一场战争对王公贵族而言意味着功成或败走。但是对数以万计的平民而言，则是意味着家破人亡、妻离子散，还有永远填不饱的饥馑，永远掩埋不完的骨殖腐肉。

战争期间总是会滋生许多恐怖的民间传说，例如人鱼的言灵能力。而David陛下豢养的那条人鱼是罕见的蓝尾品种，蓝色尾巴的人鱼血统极其纯正。只要稍微偏离了王族血脉，尾巴就不会是蓝色。蓝尾人鱼的言灵能力是最强大的，为此David陛下经常抓走平民去取血，并且听信旁人的言论，认为处女的血液更有助于言灵实现。于是常有未失贞的少女成群结队地被送到王宫。那些青涩少女总是发着抖，眼睁睁地看着自己娇嫩的皮肤被划开，鲜血汩汩流出。

更令人感到恐怖觳觫的是，Charles说他喜欢听人的皮肤被划开的声音，看着鲜红的血液溢出素白皮肉的景致，于是每次都要求自己动手。

那段噩梦般的岁月里，基诺沙王宫只是回荡着浓重的血腥味，甚至掩盖住了海风的咸味。那丝缕浓郁的腥甜交织缠绕，仿佛不愿散去的悲凄叹息，每一声都凝满了恚怒和恨意。而这片瓢泼鲜血带来的却只是Charles几句荒唐无稽的言灵——例如在夏天会下雪，例如罗望子树上结出苹果。

而在遥远的北方，扼鲸湾正迎来风暴的季节。灰扑扑的天空下，百尺巨浪怒号着撞向犬牙交错的巉岩，发出的声响如同山崩地裂。海湾最边缘，一块高耸的礁石斜突出来，仿佛被大地禁锢的黑色恶灵欲要挣脱出岩壁的束缚而向外奔逃，却永远静止在了这个几欲飞离的瞬间。扼鲸湾周围的航道深窄险抖，时常有船只在附近罹难。而每年的这个季节，都会有大量的鲸鱼被浪涛抓住扔上岸来搁浅。附近的居民都传言，这是水下的凶魔苏醒作祟的年景。

在砭骨寒风里，两个值夜的士兵一边喝烈酒一边交谈。

“最近又有不少南方的流民逃过来，北方各地领主都应接不暇了。”

“唉，可不是嘛。南方有那个怪物在篡夺王边上作怪，现在谁还活得下去啊？”

“听说因为他的意思，篡夺王居然下令让渔民把所有鱼获放归海里！这下渔民还吃什么？”士兵一边说一边红了眼睛，他随军北上的时候母亲还留在王都的海边。

他们坐在火堆边，接着燃烧的酒劲开始不住地指责辱骂Charles，火光把他们横飞的唾星照得明明灭灭。苍凉的海风在他们的詈骂声中穿来刺去，像是一只生涩冰冷的手来采撷话语间的唇齿温度。

而就在他们骂得脸酣耳热的时候，一阵沉重的脚步声传来。两个人连忙住了嘴，只听到急促的跫音奔来，两个士兵跑来拉开了一边的军帐。他们身后的步卒抬着一副担架，几个护卫在担架边上护得紧紧的，铠甲上的血污还没拭干净。

“陛下受了重伤，快叫医生来！”抬起帐门步卒转过脸来，焦急地对着火堆边的两个士兵喊道。

然而医生赶来检查后却是一脸困惑：“陛下只是昏迷了过去，身上没有任何伤口。”

“怎么可能？当时陛下左胸都被刺穿了！您看护甲上的血迹！”

“这……”医生挠了挠头：“这真是太奇怪了，之前好几次都这样。旁人都看得分明他受了致命的伤，送回来以后身上却什么都没有……”

说完，他目光困惑地望向躺在床上的人。Erik下颔上已经布满了厚密的胡须，面容也变得更加沧桑清癯了。这金戈铁马的几年流离里，他变得更加阴沉多疑，脸上常年不见笑容。随侍的士兵唯一一次见到他笑，是他喝醉酒以后入梦时露出来的。

那时候他醉意朦胧地喊了一个名字：Charles。

 

此刻遥隔千山万水的王宫里，挂在天际的月亮周遭环绕着一片片云翳。月色幽暗得似乎在酝酿着无解的谜题。这样阴沉的夜里，再有胆色的人也会在路途上踟蹰不前。寝宫里没有一星灯火，只能隐约觑见窗外树叶上反射的点点星光，在一片贴着人视网膜的黏凉黑暗里跳着淫逸的舞步。

守夜的Jean突然听到一阵铃声，她连忙从角落的毛毯上起身点燃烛台，匆匆朝着偌大房间中央那张床榻走去。床铺周围悬挂着密不透光的厚重幕布，将中间的所有光线挖空，塑造出一片绝对幽闭的黑暗。Jean将帷幕拉开的那一霎，烛光盈满了帘布间。床上的人影立刻缩成一团挤进了角落，发出一声悲惨的人鱼特有的尖锐鸣啸。

Jean这时候才想起人鱼畏惧火光，于是连忙吹熄了烛火。在重新落下的阒暗里，颤栗的人影渐渐平定了下来。床褥间涤荡着一股冰冷的血腥味，借着昏暗的月光，Jean骇然地发现被单织工精巧的花朵上，已经洇染开了斑驳的暗红色血迹。

“大人，大人！”她急匆匆地放下烛台，一把把窗帘扯到最开，这时候天边的乌云飘开了，冰冷明澈的月光下，Charles捂着自己的胸口缩在床铺一角，胸部吃力地一起一伏。他的头发被冷汗濡湿了贴在面颊上，让他发出的痛苦喘息听起来散发着颤抖的寒意。

Jean掰住他的肩膀把他的身体翻转过来，月色下他脸色一边惨白，湛蓝的眼睛视线涣散。Jean扯开包裹着他的被单，眼前的景象让她不自禁地捂住了自己的嘴。

Charles的左胸上绽裂着一道深可见骨的伤口，翻涌而出的腥稠血液将他的白色睡袍大半染成了红色。

Jean慌乱之中费了很大劲才让自己冷静了下来，她听见Charles脑海中的声音：“Jean，快找止血的东西来，不要惊动其他人。”

Charles把上半身靠在雕花乌木床头上，一只手死死地捂住了伤口，鲜血仍旧源源不断地从指缝里冒了出来，像一只被他捂住的红色蝴蝶不断扑腾翅膀，把他白垩般的肤色被染得一片黑红斑驳。

他死死咬着嘴唇，目光澄静而凝冷。他脸色因为伤口而苍白如纸，但是嘴唇却依旧殷红如血。在漆黑的夜里他的发色像褪尽了晚霞的夜幕，湿漉漉地在他侧脸上纠缠。有那么一霎Jean都愣住了——果不其然，人鱼就是这样美得带有无与伦比的破坏力。

Grey家族的人具有时代相传的通灵能力，也就是倾听他人脑海中的声音。这样的能力是掌权者最为忌讳的，亦即，是不为任何独裁者容忍的。于是Grey家族在半年前遭到飞来横祸，她父母兄弟全部死在了David Lehnsherr的禁卫兵刃下。而就在她差点也一同被杀的时候，Charles赶了过来，Jean还记得当时他对着David露出的那抹邪气的笑容。

他伸出手指，掠过地上那一滩厚重的血渍，在地板上写道：“她会读心，也许能好好伺候我，留她下来吧。”

David Lehnsherr当时漠然地笑了一下，伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，回答：“一切都随你心意。”

Jean战战兢兢地被Charles带进了寝宫，刚开始她以为自己会遭到这个传言中暴虐苛刻的人的百般刁难，结果出乎她意料的，Charles很温柔。

Charles先是安慰了失去父母的她，又用坚定严肃的语气告诉她，想要活下去，就必须听他的。

Jean知道自己别无选择，于是乖巧地点了点头。在她的能力面前，没有人可以欺骗她，所以她选择相信Charles。

如今外界纷纷传言Charles的存在祸国殃民，把双王之乱的起端全部推到他头上。而站在风口浪尖的他却总是笑得从容又自在，而他心里深处在想什么，Jean居然无从猜度。大概这是人鱼的天赋之一，因为在水中他们彼此间都用心电感应对话，所以多少也有点通灵的能力。

在Charles看着那些铺展奢靡的挥霍和满地碎裂的瓷器尸骸时，脸上虽然挂着笑，可Jean却分明能听到他内心的痛苦和愧疚。

有一天Jean问他：为什么不逃走？

那时候Charles坐在庭院的吊椅上，目光远眺着悬崖下翻滚的大海。曾经还算繁华的王都海岸如今一片冷清，连晒网的架子都见不到。沙滩上尽是大海呕吐出来的缠着海藻的浮肿死尸。黄绿色的尸水淌满了海滩，风里夹杂着令人掩鼻的腐臭。

而王宫的后院里，依旧花开如锦。细而白的花瓣扑簌簌落下来，仿佛一场灰烬凝成的雪。Charles在这样散发着臭气的花雨里坐着，不良于行的双腿软垂在吊椅边缘。他看上去那样瘦小，似乎随便一阵花吹雪都能把他的身形掩埋。Jean不禁想——这个权倾整片国土，手里握着无数生命存亡的人，也许随便哪个平民过来都能掐死他。

“逃？为什么要逃？”Charles的脑海里响起了答音：“我在这里好好的，想要什么有什么，安逸舒适极了。干嘛还要逃到这样不洁的海水里去？”

而今晚，David陛下还在从战场回来的路上。王宫里一片空荡，Jean匆匆往浴池里放进热水，把伤口冒着血的Charles搀扶着进去。Charles的身体浸泡在水里，双腿便即刻化回鱼尾。在没有灯火的魆黑中，那条鱼尾的蓝色鳞片在水底脉脉闪动着清凉的光辉。

Charles悬挂在脖子上的项链也在水中亮了起来，上下浮动如同水底的萤火。

他把头靠在浴池边沿，伤口浸入了水中，顿时裂口周围的血肉开始翻动愈合了起来。Jean守在一边，把一罐海盐慢慢地倾入池水里。Charles经常这样突然受伤，而且每次的伤口都又深又狠，仿佛空气里什么看不到的东西扎了他一刀。她问Charles这是怎么回事，那时候Charles脸上漫开了迷离的笑意，回答：“所谓言灵，就是向未来预订一个愿望。之后想要的自然会得到，但是不管接下来命运向你索取什么代价，你都必须承受。”

Jean没听懂，但是她觉得自己不该再问下去。

【七】

反反复复又是春夏交替，秋冬轮回。Erik远在扼鲸湾驻扎，战线不断挪移，他的军队不断地向南方蚕食过去。一路上都是血流漂杵白骨铺地，他征战沙场不知道受了多少次重伤和刺客偷袭，却每次都诡异地活了下来。他们都说这是奇迹，渐渐地民间开始传播起Erik Lehnsherr受到神明庇护的传言。南方领主不断地投靠向他们，除了那所谓的奇迹传言外，Erik很清楚还有一个原因是什么。

那天凌晨他在呼啸的风声中醒来，驻扎地的空气里弥漫着焦土吐露的恶臭。军帐外士兵激愤的声讨透过重重恶臭传了进来——

“那个怪物！据说他用鲜血来沐浴，喝的酒里也掺血！”

“最令人恼火的是，篡夺王那个混账像脑子坏了一样迁就他，现在整片南境简直民不聊生，唉！”

“我的姐姐还留在王都附近，也不知道她怎样了……近年来海上风暴连连，她丈夫又是个水手……都是那个该死的魔鬼，居然让篡夺王下令禁止捕杀人鱼，一旦发现就杀无赦！”

听着这片起伏的谩骂声，Erik闭上了眼睛，他胸臆间一片冰冷和疑惑——Charles，他怎么会变成这样？还是说自己始终就不认识那个真正的他？

还记得多年前他对Charles说：你想说话的时候就划开我的皮肤喝血好了。那时候Charles却带着一种惊疑又责备的眼神看向他，好像他说了什么羞辱他的话一样。那双湛蓝的眼眸里毫无阴霾，像是他们相遇时那片海水一样晶莹的碧蓝。

我不会做这种事，我不要任何人的血。他用手指在Erik手心这样写道。

Charles，你究竟在想什么？Erik的眼眸里，灰绿色的冰层下闪过难以捕捉的愁悒。在这个离他相隔了千重山水的战场上，Erik是无从叩问他内心的。有的时候他甚至不知道，自己这样死命地战斗，究竟是为了夺回王座还是为了能够重新回去见Charles一面。

他的Charles，雪白的皮肤，红润的嘴唇，还有一双蓝眼，那是只有人鱼的歌声里才会流泄涌动的蓝色。他的美丽能说服任何人为他做任何事，包括为了他献出生命。

可是Erik现在却做不到为了他去死。

他起了床，拨开军帐走了出去。顿时所有的斥责就都噤了声，只剩下薪柴在颤抖的火苗下劈啪作响。Erik扫了一眼周遭的噤若寒蝉的士兵，心中不由得漫起苦笑：这些人都还记得自己和Charles的关系。而他们都是些不相干的旁人。可Charles自己却大概已经不记得了。

Scott Summers带领的一支潜入王都的先行部队昨日传来了消息：居民大都已逃亡到了北方，曾经繁华阜盛的王都如今一片荒烟蔓草。街上就算偶尔得见一两个人影，也都是走不动的老弱病残。一个王宫里来的红发女孩找上了他们，供给他们物资救济这些留下的平民，并要求他们打出Erik Lehnsherr的旗号。

而诡异的是，他们在王都活动了这么久，篡夺王居然没注意到他们。大概是前线战事吃紧，一时间无暇他顾。

如今民愤高涨，对于这样注定会变为乱世枯骨的结局，平民们再也不畏惧王权和暴政。对Charles的声讨日益尖锐，甚至有人挺身而出，意欲闯入王宫手刃这个嗜血的恶魔。但是这些暴民都无一不是死在守卫的乱刀之下。Charles的名字一旦被提起都带着咬牙切齿的细响，以及恨不得将他撕成碎片的刻毒深仇。

Erik望了一眼书信，转身将它投入了火堆里。看着羊皮纸在火舌舔舐下卷曲焦黑，他灰绿色的眼眸里一片苍茫冷酷的沉默。

他转身下令全军整装拔营，朝王都前进。抬头看头顶灰云弥漫的天际，惊觉自己离开王都已经快整整七年。这七年间兵荒马乱，基诺沙的土地上布满了食腐的渡鸦和横行的鬣狗。他被从原本养尊处优的位置上推下来，在战场风沙里摸爬打滚了整整七年，虽然性命无虞，保留下来的却也只是一条残缺不全的荒凉生命了。

这七年间他已经见到了太多的颠沛流离和戎马倥偬，如今眼前那座陌生又熟悉的朦胧城廓就是一切的终点。他把和自己一同长大的弟弟划进敌人都只花了一瞬，而把Charles当成敌人却花了七年都还没做到。

在Erik翻身上马那一刻，他周围的军士都以为自己眼花了——这个从来都不笑的、酷烈得肃杀的君王，居然对着那座如同远在天边的遥遥城墙，露出了一抹近乎哀愁的笑意。岁月和颠踬铭刻在他眼角的霜痕却丝毫没有被那抹笑容牵动。

远处就是他曾经度过了流浪的岁月，也和爱人携手漫步过的都城。那些街道都不会再是当年的街道了，一切都已经被岁月湮没，成为历史深处的美丽废墟。而在这一重重战场和高墙背后，当年陪伴过他的两位故人都在那里。

【八】

感觉到一股来自钢铁般的萧索冰凉，Charles知道是David回来了。他没有转过身，兀自装睡。David掀开帐幔，在他身边躺了下来。他和Erik分明有着一模一样的脸，可Charles始终无法把他当成Erik。七年前那时候，Charles想着如果David要侵犯他，他就立刻撕开他的咽喉。可是David除了会和他同床共寝以外，却意外地什么都没做。

Erik的这个弟弟，对他几乎是纵容般的溺爱，无论他提出这么荒唐的要求他都会答应。除了强迫他用言灵诅咒Erik死之外。

海风掠过高耸的山崖，将庭院里的枯叶吹得簌簌发抖，仿佛这些空心的草木也预感到了催城而来的腥风血雨。落叶拍击着石板砖的声响在荒芜的夜里发出空旷的回响。大海在低垂的乌云下起伏着乌黑的淘尖，海风里弥漫着一丝丝粘腻的血腥味。

王城附近的几道防线已经彻底失守了，David已经预料到了会这样。事实上很多事他早就看透，而且不在乎了。他从未在乎过王座和这片国土，毕竟这里的一砖一瓦都是死的，于他而言不过是亘古不变的束缚他的陆地。他在乎的东西早就随着海风遗落而去，无迹可寻了。

他掀开被褥躺了下来，睡在旁边的人躯体微凉而柔软。他的眼睛近乎木然地盯着帷幕下空洞的黑暗。过不多时，Charles就翻转了身体，他的一只手顺势搭了过来，恰好落在David的眼睫上。顿时，海水的香味渗透了肌理，顺着血液侵入肺腑，将多年前泛旧的回忆勾现在了眼前贫瘠的黑洞里。

David没体会过什么叫母爱，因为他的母亲生他的时候就难产而死了。而同时，那场灾难也带走了父亲对他的爱。父王憎恨他，因为一看到他就会想起自己的妻子是怎么死的。毕竟人类还是无法正面诘责色身无常的命运，只能把怒火迁移到最方便的对象身上。

他的哥哥，Erik，和他长得一模一样，有同样的父亲和母亲，所受的待遇却截然不同。

一般如果两块蛋糕摆在他和Erik的面前，Erik都会让他先拿。但是David会很自觉地挑选比较小的那一块，他已经受够了自己挑选大块的蛋糕之后，父亲嫌恶的眼神和滔滔不绝的羞辱。

他是王子，没有人敢打他。父亲也因为王室颜面而从不动手，尽管David隐约感觉得到，那是父亲不愿意脏了自己的手。然而挨揍的痛楚David虽然没体会过，被语言的利刃凌迟的羞辱和灼痛他却体会过成千上百种。在这座偌大幽深的王宫里，如果不是他的出身，没人会看得起他，没人会理会他。

刚开始David还会反抗，结果换来的却是父亲变相的折磨。后来他学会了一件事，那就是隐忍和伪装。他开始摆出一副对什么都漠不关心的样子，好像这个营营碌碌的人世已经和他没有关系，他不过是一个无血无泪的过客。即便如此，他的内心还是被孤独扎得鲜血淋漓。Erik是王储，他太忙了，父亲也不想看到Erik靠近自己。

有的时候他会梦见一个面目模糊的女人把受了委屈的他搂在怀里，温柔地抚摸他的脑袋，问：“怎么了，我的宝贝儿，谁让你不痛快了？”他隐约觉得那是他的母亲，于是在梦境虚幻的关爱里得到了电光石火般的满足。但是很快，黎明的晨曦残忍地撕破了他的梦境，他醒来后仍旧孤身一人，这个世界上一个爱他的人都没有，甚至连真正恨他的人也不存在。他不过是可有可无的一团空气。

他对Erik的恨意是什么时候开始的，他已经不太记得。那些记忆已经在他努力拿来粉饰太平的麻木里变得模糊漫漶了，只有右手残缺的小指，在他每一次捂住脸的时候提醒他那件变故：那一年基诺沙和隔海相望的色萨利关系恶化，对方要求送Erik过去作为质子，否则一场兵燹在所难免。

而基诺沙自然不可能把尊贵的王储送过去，这个时候国王才想起自己小儿子的存在。David被拉去把头发染成了金棕色，就这样被强制作为Erik的替身送到了船上，稀里糊涂地挥别自己长大的故土。

那一场航行并不一方风顺，他们遇到了海盗。对方很快就占领了他们的船只，把护送的官员全部推上跳板喂了鲨鱼。在海盗酒气熏天的粗野大笑声中，David第一次见识到了什么叫做真正的残忍。

他被留了下来，作为索要天价赎金的筹码。那些粗鄙不文的恶徒以为可以靠绑架王储换取下半身骄奢安逸的生活，但出乎他们意料的事，索要赎金的信件寄出去了好几天都没回音。海盗头子一怒之下，抓过David的手，掏出匕首割下了他的小指，再用他的断指伤口摁出一份血书，连着被切下的小指一起送去了王都。

——David从来没挨过打，他不知道什么是肉体的痛楚。那一刻他总算明白了。在那毁天灭地、令他发出惨叫的剧烈痛楚里，有什么开始在他内心蠢蠢欲动，那是黑色的、粘稠的情绪，散发着腐朽的臭气。那股尖锐而刻毒的情绪波澜事后让他自己心有余悸，他不知道的是，那种情绪叫作仇恨。

那封血书寄了出去，苦等了几天之后，王都送了回信过来。但那并非海盗们翘首以待的金银，而是他们派去的信使的脑袋。

海盗们恼羞成怒，纷纷哗然着要把David大卸八块以泄心头之恨。David那时候以为自己就要死在那艘船上，就这样不明不白地顶着Erik的名字死去。他突然感到不甘，他怨恨自己就要这样结束了，这样凄惨而可笑地葬身在大海上。而他的哥哥，真正的Erik，此刻却依旧在基诺沙过着他的安逸生活。

海盗们的刀剑闪着雪亮的寒光往他身上招呼过来，就在那千钧一发的时刻，大海上突然响起了歌声。那一缕缕声线清透缥缈，美轮美奂，像是化为音符的酒精。顿时，刀剑们像是空气冻住了一样悬在半空。David把脑袋从双臂间探出来，发现前一刻还凶戾狠辣的海盗们脸上都露出了痴迷一样的表情。他还是个孩子，所以没有被人鱼的迷魂曲魇住，这一点他也是多年以后才知道的。

——“Night so dark.Where are you? Come back in my heart.So dark.So dark……”

那天晚上海面上弥漫着一层浅淡的薄雾，像节庆后烟火的余烬。水面闪着清寒的月光，整片海洋像是将所有冬季霜雪纳入怀抱的蓝色玻璃。那袅娜的歌声穿透月光和涛声传来，轻盈飘逸如同深海飘落的星尘。而在烟雾的环绕下，海面斑斓的波光间探出了一张张美艳绝伦的脸。她们全是女性，湿漉漉的长发垂落在白皙光润的肩头，月光在她们的肌理上反射出珍珠的颜色。就算David是个不通人事的稚童，也几乎被那股直透灵魂的美丽夺去呼吸。

水手们像是被迷了魂一样纷纷往船边凑去，那阵阵飘忽的歌声里似乎飘荡着隐形的丝线牵绊住了他们。David一阵恍惚，他连忙掐了自己一把，让锐痛把自己从那摄魂夺魄的迷魂阵里拽出来。而那些海盗们已经几欲疯狂，他们兴奋地嘶鸣吼叫，手舞足蹈，有的人甚至迫不及待地跳进了水中。无论是多么强壮凶暴的人，在这样妖异的美面前，力量都徒劳无功。道理就像刀斧永远不能把海水砍伤。

就在这样疯狂诡异的景象中，轻柔的歌声戛然而止。惨白的月光下，海上美人们突然间变了样——铁青的皮肤，森然的獠牙，眼白漫起一片血红，说是世间最可怕的鬼魅也不为过。这突兀的转变让落入海中的海盗们吓得纷纷掉头朝船游去。但是在水里，人类永远快不过人鱼。

那是年幼的David见过最骇人的景象，翻涌的波浪下蹿过一道道黑影，那些拼命往回游的水手们纷纷惨叫着被拽下了水面，过不多时就能看到弥漫的月光下，海水里绽放出一朵朵血红的大丽花。

船上的人纷纷慌乱地准备起航逃离，但是人鱼却如同飞箭一样掠出水面。她们雪亮的獠牙每发必中，像鹰隼捕食鸡仔一样刺入水手们的脖颈和头颅，然后拖进水中。David继承了Lehnsherr家的冷静急智，压抑着心中搏动的庞然恐惧，把自己蜷缩起来塞进角落里。

甲板上一片纷乱，他听到一阵阵此起彼伏的尖啸和惨嚎。从小到大，他都只见过人类狩猎其它动物，像是每年夏狩，Erik都会去追赶树林里的雉鸡，让猎犬把那些可怜的羽禽咬得上下扑腾，最后却还是变成一具硬邦邦的死尸。而现在，人类就是那群雉鸡，被一群凶猛可怕的掠食者追赶得走投无路。

他听到一声近在咫尺的轻响，霎时间心跳都漏了一拍。他下意识地抬头去看，接着见到了他此生此世都深铭脑海的一幕——

四下满溢的月光如同古老安谧的吟唱，将混杂着血腥味的夜色面纱撩开一角。在那一小块慈悲的光明里，一条人鱼坐在他身边的船沿上，白皙的手臂攀着缆绳，脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上，侧过头来对他展露一抹慵懒的笑意。这是一条雄性人鱼，他的尾巴和大海是同样的颜色。层层鳞片在月光下闪着幽幽的蓝光，恍若亡魂燃烧的磷火。David只觉得是天空突然沸腾了起来，月亮像蜡一样被烘得融化，落在船沿的木板上浇筑出他面前这个白皙无暇的精灵。

他的嘴唇不像雌性人鱼一样饱满，被笑意拉长成薄薄一条。在不愿意与阳光同谋的深海荫蔽下沤出来的苍白肤色上，他微笑的嘴唇像一抹被困顿在雪地上的夕阳，流淌出四面楚歌的凄艳。

他是那么、那么地美。以至于让David一时之间将所有的危机抛到了脑后，只是目瞪口呆地注视着面前这条人鱼。他突然觉得，自己就算被他吃掉也死得其所，至少比在这样残忍的人生中煎熬要痛快得多。

而对方却没有散发出任何杀意，湛蓝的眼睛里甚至闪过一丝爱怜。那是David从未在他人的注视里捕捉到过的情绪。那只人鱼突然抓过什么东西朝他扔了过来，他眼前一黑，以为是夜空坍塌下来了。一片湿冷的咸腥味兜头盖住了他，那是一块覆盖货物的油纸布。

他在这片黑暗里独自呆了很久，心跳才慢慢舒缓了下来。那时候周围的杀伐之声已经平息了下去，他扯开油纸布一看，发现甲板上一片空空荡荡，只剩疏落的月色在点点血腥上徘徊不去。而David眼中看不到这些红色和白色，那双蓝莹莹的眼睛的残像还在他面前闪烁不已。

基诺沙的皇家舰队赶到已经是几天后的事，那时候David几乎快把船上的食物和淡水给消耗光了。他总算被救了回去，但是他的灵魂某一部分却永远留在了那片海波之中，

再到后来，就是那场著名的叛乱。他在一片动荡中被Erik拉出了王宫。后来叛军占领了王都，四周都被军队封锁。他们两个孩子无法逃出去，只能像老鼠一样藏身在大街小巷间。Erik每次出去偷食物之前，都千叮万嘱叫他不要出去。

他突然对兄长产生了一种说不出的叛逆情绪，因为Erik像在把他当成拖油瓶来看待，而不是一个可以并肩战斗的兄弟。

他还是被发现了，发现他的人是一个矮胖的老头。那时候Erik和他就藏身在这个老头的面包铺地下室里。在看到David那一刻他差点惊呼出声，毕竟不管如何被污泥尘土掩盖，那张画在通缉令上的Lehnsherr家族的清俊面容还是清晰可辨的。

当时David抿紧了嘴唇，稚嫩的眼瞳中闪过一道清寒的杀意。他缺了小指的手掌握紧了一角的石头，随时伺机朝老头红扑扑的脑袋上砸去。

但是老头没告诉任何人他在这里，反而带东西到地窖来给他吃。David还记得那时候，老头笑眯眯地捧着热气腾腾的肉汤回到地窖，而Erik刚好回来了。他的哥哥从那扇破损的窄门间钻了出来，手里攥着一块脏污的黑面包。看到老头那一刻，Erik目光一凛，还没等David喊出声，他就迅疾地拔出了腰间的匕首——他的哥哥向来很敏捷，因为和David不同，他受过属于王储的剑术训练。

老头慈祥的笑容凝固在了那张胖脸的皱纹间，他张开嘴发出几声苍老浑浊的嘶声。Erik登时反应迅疾地把匕首拔出了他胸膛，利落地划开了他的喉咙。

David呆滞的双眼里，只见到喷涌的鲜血在地窖尘埃漫舞的空气里飞溅。老头稀疏的白发落在血泊里，随着主人的抽搐一下下抖动，很快就颓落了下来。那碗肉汤犹然在陶罐碎片里散发着热气。背后的墙壁上挂着五颜六色的干花，似乎是准备过节的时候拿来装饰房屋的。

David愣怔在那里，一时间感觉天旋地转，几欲呕吐。直到Erik拉着他跑到大街上，一阵阵寒风吹了过来，那个温暖的地窖和淌血的尸体已经被远远地抛到了身后。而他的双腿还在打战。

Erik哼了一声，嘲笑他像个姑娘。

霎时间，沸反盈天的恨意侵袭啮咬着他的心脏。那股浓烈的憎恶把他自己都撕扯得痛楚了起来，惊痛之下，他扭过头望向Erik，一向木讷冷淡的眼神里闪过一抹矍铄的血光。

而Erik没注意到，他只拉着自己的弟弟自顾自地往前走，寻找下一个可以藏身的地方。

【九】

王宫的后院是David最喜欢呆的地方，自从他们在平叛结束后被接回去，他就几乎每天都要在花园里发呆。因为战乱，花圃荒废多时，反而被蔓生的羊角芹和婆婆纳编制出天然的美丽。杂草和桂竹香在风中抖动挺拔坚韧的身躯，用一片驳杂的颜色凑成画框，把大海清亮的波浪裱入其中。

对于David而言，他没有什么哲学问题好思考。因为探讨人生的坏处在于越探讨就会预知未来的道路上有越多的痛苦。他喜欢坐在花圃边上眺望大海，让自己的脑袋在温柔的涛声里放空，好让那段歌声穿透重重记忆的迷雾浮现出来。

王宫里到处是人，只有花园里没有人，所以自然的存在在这里格外突出。David经常仰躺在婆婆纳丛间看着流云从他面前拂过。婆婆纳在四周随风漂浮，一点点清透的蓝色像是眨巴的鸟类眼睛。他希望时间能够过快一点，让他在这样的间隙里度过一生。

他很孤独，可是为孤独而自怨自艾也无济于事。因为所有人的孤独深处都是空洞。

David的伪装像坚果硬而薄的壳，连他自己也不知道该如何卸下。面具和他的脸黏连在了一起，虚伪成了他的真相的一部分。他一向是淡漠而薄情的，甚至对Erik也长久无话。

他以为自己的生命就会被这样倾注在孤独深处的那个空洞里的时候，Robbie出现了。那是一个晴朗的下午，煊暖日光把草叶烘烤出质朴香气。David原本坐在那里看海，突然听到一阵水花飞溅的声音，两滴冰冷沁肌的水珠落在他后颈向，像什么蛰了他一口。David抬起脑袋转身去看，旋即一向面无表情的脸庞上现出了惊诧的神色。

后花园里有一口井。它挖得很深，一直连向大海，引入海水。白色的大理石砌成四四方方的井口，岩壁上一只海兽脑袋张口将海水喷进井口。海风把鲜花吹落在透明的青色水波上，随着丝绸般绵软浮动的漩流掠过池中人鱼洁白的皮肤。

——是他，那晚救了他的那条人鱼。他蓝色的尾巴在水面下摇曳，像一朵水生植物纤巧的茎干。人鱼双臂攀在大理石井沿上，下巴抵着自己的手背，蓝色的眼睛正盯在David身上

他的到来仿佛让海水从那方池子里涌了出来，瞬间淹没了David，让他忘记了该如何去呼吸。

人鱼看着他愣愣的样子，不禁开口嗤笑了一声。他像是无奈一样摇了摇头，伸出手蘸着水在石砖外的土地上写下一排字。趁着字迹还没干涸，David连忙凑上去看，只见是一句“你好啊，人类小子”。

David先是愣了一下，接着望向他。对方朝他调皮地眨了眨眼睛。那双眼睛上的眉毛有点高低眉，左边的眉尾像是顺应习惯一样高高翘起。在这样坦然又揶揄的目光下，David弯起唇角，对他回以笑容。他的笑意总是很淡，眼睛里却毫无笑意，脸的上下部分像是被拼凑到一起的两半面具。

“你也好，人鱼阁下。”David回应道。

人鱼似乎不乐意一样撅起了嘴，又在地面上写道：“我的名字是Robbie。”

David抿了抿嘴，回答：“我叫David。David Lehnsherr。”

Robbie咧开嘴，无比欢愉地笑了一下，继续在地面上写道：“你好像不开心？”

David像是被刺了一下，眉头皱缩到了一起。他看着Robbie长久无言，灰绿色的眼睛里倒映着池水里的泛泛波光，Robbie突然慌了起来。“你别哭啊。”他连忙在地上写道，结果坚硬的地面把他的手指擦伤了。人鱼格外腥冽的血味顿时弥漫开来。

David怔了怔，条件反射地去抹脸，却发现自己并没有流泪。而这条人鱼却蹙着眉头，用一种关切的眼神注视着他。他突然觉得内心里什么东西掀滚雀跃了起来——这么多年来，他都没体会到过的情绪在胸腔里沸盈，那个护着他的坚壳骤现一道裂缝。

David没事的时候就喜欢在图书馆打发时间，他想起自己在一卷残破书籍里读到过，人鱼只要饮下人血就能说话。于是他立刻扯过一边的蔷薇茎干，用荆棘刺破了自己的手指。然后把渗着血的手指朝Robbie伸过去。

Robbie似乎没料到他会这么做，但是接着他笑了，果断地低头含住了David的手指。David感到湿漉漉又冷冰冰的舌尖包裹住了自己的伤口，血液被吮吸了出去，带起一阵撕裂般的疼痛。他痛得咬紧了口腔内壁。

Robbie抬起头来，湿漉漉额发都被搭到了脑袋上，他濡润的脸颊就这样一览无遗地露了出来，没有发丝掩映的脸，看上去却更有股庄严的美感。然而残留在嘴唇上的殷红却又透出一股邪气。他像一尊天使雕像，而却有着属于恶魔的嘴唇。

今天的天空湛蓝得会引起惧怕深海的人的战栗，被阳光洗濯出半透明的质感。每一丝云彩都经络分明，泛着被净化后的洁净光泽。白色的天空投射在方形的水池里，让水池看起来像受到女妖诅咒而落到地上的蓝色月亮。Robbie的下半身浸泡在月亮上的清澈波澜里，流淌的月色在他柔软的尾鳍间穿行。

“David，谁让你不痛快了？”Robbie问，他的脖子上还残留着光滑的冰冷，那是海水的抚触留下的柔软痕迹。

David空茫的眼中闪过一道雪后初霁的颜色，他情不自禁地地伸手过去捧住Robbie的脖子。Robbie看着他迷惘地眨了眨眼，嘴唇动了动。David清削的手指握着他的后颈，他几乎能够感触到那些在皮肤下突起的骨节。然后，David的拇指掠过他的嘴唇，轻轻拭去了那抹残留的血迹。

摇曳的波光在David那张清峭隽秀的面容上起伏明灭，像是无数梦境的碎片从他的五官间掠过。花园里一片岑寂，每次David进来都会把人都打发走，并且一本正经地表示是怕人吵到他的花。许多鲜花的香气混合在一起，像一条各色丝线混织的丝带，五光十色，诗歌一样的馥郁芬芳。几声鸟鸣从影影绰绰的青翠藤萝间传来，David若有所思地说道：“今天鸟的鸣啭都格外欢快。”

“鸣啭？”Robbie从未听过人类的这个词，不禁好奇：“那是什么？”

“鸣啭就是鸟的语言。”David解释道，唇角漾起一抹近乎温柔的笑意：“鸟都是用鸣啭来求爱的。”

他话一说完，就定定地看着Robbie。那双灰绿的眼睛和周围草木的绿意是截然不同的绿，那是属于荒芜的绿。

Robbie在他的注视下红了脸，他咬了咬唇，低下了头，眼中闪过起伏不定的情绪。然而在他犹疑的时候，David的气息迫近了他，削瘦的手指捧住了他的脸。

“David，你想要表达什么吗？”Robbie把他的意思了然于胸，却又故作含蓄。他微笑侧首，把自己的脸埋在了David的手心里。David这只手只有四根手指。“我们才第二次见面。”

“不，我见过你很多次。”David的手指捏住了他的下颔，笑意终于渗进了他的眼睛里。“我见你的次数和我做梦的次数一样多。”

——当年究竟是什么给了他力量从无边的枯寂里活下去的？那种近乎疯狂的爱意，是来源于少年微笑里盛放的美，还是自己对那份美的欲望？当时的心情再也无从考证了，他只记得那时候，少年就近在眼前，像一个不可能的奇迹，在絮絮飞雪一样的落花里莞尔微笑。

这世间所有的爱都经不起推敲，于是David很有自知之明地从不将自己的爱挖掘得条缕分明。他平生第一次顺着欲望的指印走下去。

Robbie经常来看他，给他带来海里的特产，一些珍稀的贝壳或者植物。到了冬天水面上结了冰，David就拿来镐头把冰面凿开。Robbie话很多，总是给他讲述海底的见闻，这正好弥补了David的沉默。他知道Robbie有个弟弟，他爱他弟弟胜过自己生命，而他的弟弟又是多么可爱之类云云。David通常会面无表情地补充：“谁都没你可爱。”然后Robbie就会因此面红耳赤，却又俏皮地笑起来。

Robbie给了他一颗种子，那是一颗紫褐色的、形状古怪的种子。David在被整顿后的花园里找到一块空地埋了它。整个春季之后，就长出一颗形状像是珊瑚的树。它的枝叶间闪着清澈的蓝色，在夏夜里会招来许多萤火围绕着它飞翔。他们就在这一树闪烁的萤火下接吻。

David觉得很惊异，自己居然可以爱一个人，到了如此之深的地步。在这段仿佛醉酒般的爱恋里，他从未考虑过未来。他觉得只要有Robbie在，他就能够对抗所有来自过往的噩梦。有那么一段时间里，他觉得自己可以过上正常人的生活，像个普通的、有血有肉的人一样活下去。

但是命运有的时候却变化多端得残忍。

那天他去花园里等Robbie的时候，发现庭院里那颗蓝色的树突然间枯萎了。这突然袭来的死神令他茫然无措。他连忙去检查那棵树，看看有没有可以补救的可能性。然而最后却惊惶地发现，这棵树已经彻底地死去了。曾经的晶莹蓝色躯干已经爬上了一层厚重的碳黑，枝干丑陋地蜷曲了起来。像是火刑架上捆绑的女巫焦尸。

他惴惴不安地等待着Robbie，但是那一天Robbie久久没出现。就在他以为Robbie今天不会再来了的时候，清澈的池水里一缕血迹逶迤开来。接着Robbie的脑袋冒出了水面，和以往不一样的是，这回他的动作虚弱无力，湿漉漉的脑袋一歪，坠落在了大理石池沿上。

鲜血在水面一圈圈漾开，漂浮的落花被那抹凄厉的红色衬托得像碎裂的纸屑。

那一天，Robbie本来像往常一样去找David。但是他游到海滩附近的时候听到一阵喧哗。然后他浮上海面，发现是一个女孩落了水。她的小伙伴一定都不会游泳，在岸边焦急地大喊大叫。女孩在浪涛间不断挣扎，纤细的胳膊被水流缠住不断下拖。

Robbie虽然对人类一直保有戒心，但是见到这样的场面，他却无法不管。于是他游了过去，把女孩的身体托出水面，在溺水的惊慌里，女孩拼命地搂住他。人类小孩的重量还真不轻，Robbie费了很大劲才把她送上岸。

就在那时候，大人刚好聚集了过来。刚卷上海滩的潮水在纷叠的脚步声里退去，Robbie一截布满鳞片的鱼尾浮现了出来。

——他不知道的是，那一年基诺沙附近的海域里风暴连连。已经有不少渔船被巨浪吞噬，永远消失在了海面上。恐慌而绝望的人们纷纷传言：只要杀死一只人鱼祭祀海神，风暴就能平息下来。

一个渔夫见到了Robbie那布满美丽蓝色鳞片的下半身，眼神顿时变了。他握紧了手中的鱼叉，那是用来捕猎巨型鱼类的，淬满了只对海中生物有效的毒药。Robbie感到了逼近的杀意，立刻绷紧了身体转身欲要逃回海里。但是就在他扑进水中的那一霎那，鱼叉扎了下来，尽管没刺穿他的身体，却在他的尾巴上划开一道深邃的口子。

他忍着剧痛游到了David那里，接着就陷入了昏迷。

David尝试了各种方法救他，但是那些医生都摇着头说，Robbie中了一样奇怪的剧毒，他们都无法可解。

那时候Erik出海航行去了，他找不到任何人来帮他。海面上传来了Erik所乘的船被风暴掀翻的消息，人们都忙碌而焦虑。人们无暇顾及他，那一段时间王宫里很热闹，但是他的寝宫里却一片死寂，静得能听见Robbie虚弱的呼吸，那一声声吐息都像千钧巨石一样砸在David的心脏上。

Robbie间或会醒来一会，David日夜守候在他床边，喂海水给他喝，把水果切成小块送到他嘴里。Robbie的皮肤是浮着红晕的白皙，如今却是一片死气沉沉的、近乎灰败的惨白。那抹透着青色的白仿佛是死神在他身体上签下的预约。他的眼眶一片病态青黑，仔细看会发现那是壅塞的淤血。曾经鲜红的嘴唇已经毫无血色，那道夕阳彻底被雪地的严霜侵袭了。冷汗涔涔地顺着他额头滚落，他高烧呓语。为了让他能够说出自己要什么，David只得不断划开自己皮肤，把血滴落在他嘴里。数日下来，他胳膊上是赫然的一排排沁着血痂的伤口。

Robbie对他说：“我想看看你们人类的烟火，人鱼害怕火光，每次你们放烟火我们都会躲进深海里。但是我想我现在不怕了，我现在什么都不怕了……”

David用毛巾擦着他冷汗淋漓的脑袋，轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，回答：“好。”

第二天刚好是基诺沙的丰收节。王储出了海难的消息受到了Shaw一手安排的封锁，为了掩盖过去，这场节庆布置得更加欲盖弥彰地靡丽热闹。满街满巷都是流光溢彩的灯火和鲜花，就连平日穷困清贫的地方也一大早就被打扫得干干净净。食物的香味混杂在一起，像一条庞然的纽带将每一个街道捆连起来。整个王都都像是一串攀枝虬结的巨大花树，一朵朵硕大的鲜花在夜色里流溢着醉人的芬芳。

海面上漂浮着一盏盏浴火，像是整片天空的星辰都倾泻到了海里。灯火在海水里起伏摇摆，人们划着船，载着喜悦欢庆的歌声祝贺丰收。

David抱着Robbie来到港口时，船只已经悉数离去，光秃秃的海港一片萧索。一阵阵用灯火都温暖不了的夜风扑了过来，他连忙把裹着Robbie的裘皮斗篷拉紧了一些。就在他惶然四顾寻找一只渡船的时候，一个清脆的声音顺着清泠泠的水波声传来：“有人要买海蔷薇吗？”

David转过头去，他发现一片漫天匝地的渔火里，一艘小船正茕然一身地沿着岸边驶来。那是一艘采集海蔷薇的船，这种花朵一般都生在大海中央零星的礁岩上，蓝得不染尘喧。所以很多人出海采集它们，堆积在船只上载回来，再贩售出去。

David连忙把船拦了下来，靠近岸边的灯火一看，船上坐的是个十岁出头的少女。一头燃烧般的红发之下，美丽的碧眼蒙着一层薄雾般的翳，让那汪绿色像随时会散进眼白里。她眼神空茫而深郁，竟然是盲的。

“我要买下你的船，可以吗？”David说道，掏出一袋金币递过去。

女孩微微侧过头，空洞的眼神里毫无感情。她把船靠了岸，一只手摸索过来，抓住那袋金币，纤细的手指探进去抓了抓，然后抿了抿嘴唇，将钱袋握在手里。“成交。”她回答。

David心中出了口气，女孩放下床浆，动作熟练地摸到码头台阶上了岸。David连忙抱着Robbie往船上走去，在和女孩错肩而过的时候，他突然听到女孩清澈的声音落在肩头上：“请节哀。”

他错愕地转头，只见女孩头也不回地上了岸，消失在了灯火背后的丛丛黑暗里。

David无暇他顾，把Robbie抱上了床，动作轻柔地放他躺在海蔷薇间的空隙里。自己撑船离了岸，朝着大海驶去。

Robbie醒了过来，他晦暗枯萎的面庞上，玫瑰色的灯火纷纷掠过，像是那些匆匆划过他身体却又不愿停驻的生命力。海玫瑰在夜色里依旧蓝得骄矜而清丽，花瓣上的露水在星光和灯火的照射下不住闪烁。

远处传来人们热闹的欢呼，而他们这艘船上，却是长久的沉默。在错落火光下他看着David的脸，他英俊的面容，柔软的金发，还有那总是清冷疏离的绿色眼睛。多年前他在那艘船上和这双眼睛相遇时，对方还只是个惊惶的孩子。他像仰望神明一样望着他，让从来都对海盗辣手无情的Robbie心生恻隐。

在放过他以后，他还是放心不下他，在那艘船附近徘徊了好几天。他发现那个孩子手上缠着纱布，隐隐可见浑郁的血色渗透出来。于是他知道这是被那群海盗绑架的人质。

人鱼只会杀死那些在海上作恶的人，但是并不会伤害平民。

后来他跟着David的船一路游到了基诺沙王都。本着既然是自己救下来的命就要负责到底的心理，他一直在暗中观察David。透过那口井的井水，他发现David其实过得孤独又可怜。后来王宫动乱，David离开了一段时间，但他还是每天都潜到那口井里等他回来。

果然，他又回来了。还是像以前一样喜欢在花园里发呆。终于有一天Robbie再也忍不住，浮出水面出现在了他的面前。

烟火在头顶一片片绽放，倒影在海面上交织缠绵，仿佛光与影的互相追赶牵绊。天地之间一片灿烂冶艳。五光十色的火树银花，美不胜收，每一缕垂下的火焰都像是要烫伤天空。David放下船桨靠了过来，伸手轻轻抚摸他的脸。Robbie勉强地朝他挤出了一个微笑。

David抽出边上花篮里的海蔷薇，就着烟火的明亮仔细编织了起来。他缺了根手指，做细活的时候动作格外笨拙，却依旧保持着贵族的优雅风度。最终，一圈蓝色蔷薇簇成的花环被编好，在Robbie的头顶落下。

烟火燃完又燃，留下无数道清浅的痕迹，转瞬又被冲天而上的华光覆盖。整片天空都成了热闹的葬礼，无数炽烈而短暂的芳华被尽数埋葬于此。一片片馥郁清冽的蔷薇香气环绕下，David把那个他想要与之共度一生的人揽进怀里。周围喧闹而沸腾，看上去一切都完美圆满。

最后庆典结束了。海面上船只逐渐离去，像灯熄以后四散的飞蛾。渔火渐次熄灭，星星都沉没进了漆黑的海面下。天地间充满了窒息般的冷寂，只有黎明渐渐漫出海平线，升腾萦绕起来。月亮还没落下，像一片孤零零散落在薄冰上的白色花瓣。

Robbie攀住David的肩膀，在他耳边用痛苦而吃力地声音说道：“David，我没有办法再陪你了……答应我，就算没有我，你也要学会自己快乐。”

David抱着他，眼泪从他平日都冷漠木然的双眼里不住流下。他想要开口，却发现自己正死死地咬着牙关，把哭泣声咽回肚子里。他知道Robbie要被带走了，他不能表现得太难过，让Robbie放不下心。

“我死以后，把我放回海里吧。那里才是我的故乡，其它地方都不是.”Robbie喃喃地说，他的声音弱了下去：“David，David……忘了我吧……”

他的声音在渐渐升起的晨曦里熄灭了，海蔷薇经过了一夜，已经开始现出了蔫萎的颓败。四面是茫茫的大海，浪涛涌起穷途末路般凄怆的蓝色。

Robbie的双臂不住颤栗，他把船划到了很远的地方，直到再也看不见海港。远离陆地的海水清澈而纯粹，他抱着Robbie，渐渐地把他的死去的身体沉入了海水里。

海水卷上Robbie的身躯，浪涛像是苍白的细沙，渐渐湮没了他。Robbie的面容在靛青的波澜间消散了，只剩下四下弥漫的血红藻类，殷红的幽魂一样在涛尖漂泊。仿佛烟火不甘离去的寂寞倒影。在那深深浅浅的红藻间，浮着一圈蓝蔷薇织成的花环。

真正的David早已在那一天就死了。回忆里那片苍茫的海潮散去后，只剩下面前空无冰冷的黑暗，四下攀来，压住他已经被时光蛀空的身躯。

如果要追求他谋反的理由，那并没有一个确切地理由。他只知道，那天早上推开Erik寝殿的门之后，看到那张和Robbie一模一样的脸靠在自己兄长的背部时，自己心情如同五内俱焚。尽管表面上掩饰得平静甚至漠然，但是他能感受到某些被掩埋依旧的仇恨和怒火，在那一刻彻底复苏了。而这一次，它们扑来的势头更加猛烈，几乎摧毁了他。

那一块曾经种着Robbie给他的种子的地方，依旧变成一块光秃秃的花圃。周遭花团锦簇春光明媚，而他每天早上都会去扫掉那里的落花。那一块寸草不生的土地，是如周遭的热闹彻底无关的荒凉。

他只想让Erik死，这个阴影投映了他一生的兄长。他从小就在Erik的威压下长大，甚至在失去了自己的至爱之后，还要眼睁睁地看着Erik占有一个和他一模一样的人。

他夺走了Charles，但是他知道Charles不是Robbie，没有人能代替Robbie。尽管如此，他还是百般纵容Charles，只因为那张脸和Robbie一模一样。那些他没来得及给Robbie的爱意，全部倾注到了Charles身上。

只是Charles太过倔强，他威逼Charles用言灵杀死Erik。刚开始他天天在Charles面前杀人放血，逼迫Charles把血喝下去。Charles不断地哭泣，浑身颤抖地挣扎。他始终不肯如他愿诅咒Erik死。最后他神情渐渐变得冷漠空洞了起来，甚至要求自己动手。David把一切都看在眼里，Charles在避开那些人的要害放血，让他们能够活着回去。

他开始顺从地把鲜血一口口咽下去，然后笑着对他说出那些荒诞无稽的言灵。那一切都好像在傲慢地嘲讽David——我宁愿说这些疯傻的话，也绝不会诅咒Erik死。

基诺沙会怎么样，这万千平民会怎么样。David一点也不在乎。他的灵魂早已死去，徒留塞满痛苦的躯壳在这个世间。让他能够继续呼吸的唯一动力是向Erik复仇。他可以堂堂正正地承认，这种仇恨的最深层缘由是嫉妒。

信使来禀告他，Erik的军队已经打到了王都的城墙下。远远地就可以看见海的那一边冲天的火光，还有顺着空气飘来的血腥焦糊味。这七年的兵戈不休，终于是要落幕了。他还是输了，可是那又如何，他已经将那个鄙弃自己的父亲的国土毁了大半。

“Robbie，我给你的陪葬品，你还喜欢吗？”David望着远方燃烧的天际，嘴角溢出冰冷狂妄的笑意来，好像天下所有可笑的人和事都被他尽收眼底。

王宫里的人都悉数逃离，只剩下空落落的廊庑和遍地倾倒的烛台杯盘，像一座禽鸟飞离的金丝鸟笼。华丽得冰冷的丝绸和织锦上回响着潮水般袭来的哭喊和嘶吼。现在一片空荡荡，曾经这里人来人往，却没人在他面前停驻过。现在人去楼空，反而倒清静怡人得多。

他把Charles抱到王座上，把那件Erik下令赶工出来的婚服从箱子里翻出来。那是一件素净的白衣，织着只能用抚摸去感触的暗纹。白的像黎明时浸入晨曦的月色，那是一片万劫不复的失落雪原。

他把衣服亲手给Charles换上，细心地扣好玛瑙纽扣。他缺了根手指，这么多年过去了还是做不好细致的活。Charles仰头望着他，和Robbie一模一样的蓝眼睛清澈得发冷。他果然是Robbie的弟弟，就算是这样绝望的时刻，也依旧镇静自若。

“一切都结束了。”他侧过脸来，对着Charles轻笑。右手抬了起来，断指的缺口轻轻蹭过Charles的脸。

他把Charles抱了起来，带着他走向后花园。现在还是夏天，可是花园里却是一片深冬的萧索颓败，地上积满了飘落的花瓣和枯叶，像是为了迎接末日女神踽踽行来的脚步铺就的绒毯。远处的大海格外宁静，在倾泻的日光下闪烁着一片粼粼波光。

花园里爬满了毛茛和婆婆纳，和他在这里度过的每一段年少岁月的景致如出一辙。那方池水里依旧飘荡着清透的水波，可是再没有一个湿漉漉的脑袋会浮上水面。

他把Charles送到井沿，铁甲相撞和尸体被撕裂的声浪已经涌进了王宫。天空蓝得透明，会让每一个畏惧深海的人发抖。

“逃吧，Charles。”他对着Charles低声说：“我不会让他们伤害Robbie的弟弟。”

Charles抬头望向他，目光里一片阴灰的铅云翻滚四散。他张了张嘴，但是没能发出声音。David皱起眉头，嘴角扬起一抹笑。对着这张脸，他还是无法释怀。

他屈膝跪下，伸出双臂抱住了Charles。像隔着重重的苍茫岁月，抱住一个十几年前的亡魂。

一把冰冷的刀刃在拥抱里突刺而来，扎进了他的胸膛。

他嗅到了死亡和腐朽的味道，随着鲜血的温热，从他的身体里逃逸流窜出去。被封埋在这个肉体里经年久月的苦涩和破败，得到了释放一样奔涌潜流。

在一片垂落的湛蓝天际里，他恍然又回到了多年前那个飘着植物香气的午后，少年的脑袋从池水里探了出来，几滴飞溅的水滴蛰了一口他的后颈。他诧然回首，只见那个人抿起鲜红的嘴唇冲他微笑。

一切都如那晚的烟火，四散在了袭来的黎明中。

【十】

Erik带领着军队穿过一间间的宫室走向后花园，寂静的王宫里，只有一匹匹纱绸在地面横陈如艳尸。四下都是弥漫的死亡与腐朽的气息。这就是他阔别了七年的地方，这里就像一处奢靡的墓穴，风声里裹挟着浓郁的海风腥咸，铁丝一样切割着人的皮肤和神经。

他踏入了后花园，眼前一片岑寂飘落的花瓣在风中落寞起舞。在这片冶艳景致尽头，Charles坐在那方井口的大理石台阶上。David倒在了一边，已经没有了呼吸。望着气势汹汹涌来的人群，Charles只是无声地一笑，抬起手中沾血的匕首，伸出舌头将上面饱蘸的鲜血舔去。

Erik听到一声倒抽气，他下意识转头一看，见到的是身后一个士兵露出迷离的神情后，脸色又被羞愤所代替。Erik记得他，他的姐妹全部都被David带进王宫当做血牲杀死了。被这样一个谋害了他家人的怪物的美丽迷住，羞耻是必然的。

之后那个士兵居然一把抽出腰间的佩剑，把眼睛朝着刃口撞了过去。顿时殿堂里响起一声痛楚的惨叫。

Erik摇头叹息，踏着残花朝着Charles走了过去。他身后一个士兵看见Charles坐在井口，也许是害怕他跳进池水里逃走，就急忙抬起十字弩朝他射了一箭过去。利箭呼啸而过，挟着雷霆万钧之势，瞬间穿透了Charles单薄的肩膀。他白色的衣袂上弥漫起一片鲜红。

Charles的身体在剧痛中抖动了一下，双腿挣扎着黏合在了一起，变回了鱼尾。像是魔法的效力终于散去了，怪物变回了怪物原有的样子——一个半人半兽的，不堪的身体。

而这个背负了世间所有的憎恨与骂名的人，却只是冷笑了一下，抬手用匕首削断了冒出肩头的箭杆。他蓝色的眼睛清澈得像他身后铺展开来的万里晴空，像Erik在成人礼那晚，在甲板上看到的大海。

“要杀我也是你们的王来杀，你们算什么东西？”他抬起下巴，昂然道。

Erik抿紧了嘴唇，沾满鲜血的剑颤抖着抬起，贴在Charles的脖颈上。锋锐的剑口立刻在雪白的皮肤上印下一道红痕，一滴血珠缓缓坠了下去，没入了领口，漫起一小块红色珍珠一样的血点。

“Erik，你的手在发抖啊。”他侧过头来，讥诮的言语下，落在Erik肩上的目光却是温柔的。

“为什么？”Erik无法抑制来自骨头里的战栗，问出了这个深埋心中整整七年的问题，他的手臂簌簌抖动如同风中的枯枝。

Charles闭上了嘴，没有再说话。一片仿佛末世的沉默纷沓而至，Erik身后的千军万马仿佛在那一瞬间画作了灰一样沉默无声。枝头的花瓣在海风中颤抖，它们无法拥抱海风，每一个拥抱尽头都是砸向尘土的坠落。

七年了，这片土地上每一个日夜都在回荡着亡灵的哭泣和哀嚎。土地里浸满了鲜血和腐骨，人们流离失所，不是被乱马踩成肉泥就是被饥寒瘟疫一点点折磨致死。无数的刀光剑影，无数的尸山血海。这一切的尽头都悬在面前的这把剑上。而面对面前这一切灾妄的源头，他却下不去手去斩落。

突然，他听到一阵凌乱的脚步声。一个女孩急切的呼喊在一边响起：“住手！”Erik耸然一惊，转头去看，只见一个红发女孩浑身发抖地攀着廊柱，喘着粗气看向这边。

Charles的目光一瞬不瞬地凝视着Erik，“Jean，你怎么还不走。”他平静地说道。

“住手，求您了，陛下！不要杀他！”Jean哭喊。

“Jean，快走开！”Charles发出一声怒吼，听得Erik都不禁一抖。

Jean闭紧了嘴唇，眼泪顺着脸颊簌簌扑落。Erik正在为一切感到疑惑不安的时候，女孩的声音突然传入了脑海：“求你了，不要杀他。我把一切都告诉你。”

Erik皱紧眉头，他身后的军队起了骚动。那些一路浴血奋战而来只为目睹这个祸端死去的军人们都开始哗然喧闹。“杀了他！”“杀了这个怪物！”充满了怒意和仇恨的声音在人海里纷涌起伏，震的枝头的树叶都不住飘落。

“我能够通灵，不要奇怪。我现在就告诉你真相。”一片嘈杂里，Jean的声音在他脑海里说道：“您的弟弟举兵谋反，那时候他不得已把你推进了海里。因为他吻过你——凡是被人鱼吻过的人类，都会受到大海的庇护。所以你掉进海里不会死，他只是想帮你逃走。”

“他留了下来，因为他当时制定了一个计划。他要留在David身边，迷惑他，扰乱他心智，以此帮助你回来。但是没想到David……深爱的是他的哥哥。尽管如此，David还是万事迁就他，只因为他和自己的爱人一模一样。”

“他没有想要伤害谁。David逼迫他饮血，用言灵来诅咒你。David为此杀害了无数平民，Charles万般痛苦下，只能要求让自己亲自动手。因为那样的话，他就能避开要害位置，让那些人活下来。他故意奢靡铺张，是为了把居民全部赶到北方，这样南方就会人丁凋敝，军队就征不到人。他给我钱，叫我出去资助那些逃离的难民，给他们足够的路费，好不至于在路上挨饿。他亲手杀了David，那是因为弑亲者不祥，他不想让你动手杀死自己的兄弟。”

“他让David下令禁止捕杀人鱼，其实也并非为了私心，因为他知道……人类这样么做，只会引起人鱼更加残暴的复仇。只有休止杀戮，才能换来和平。”

“那么海上怎么还是风暴连连？”Erik在脑海中发出质疑。

他听到了一声苦笑，紧接着是Jean的回答：“那只是天气使然，可是人们还是把这些灾祸怪到了人鱼头上。”

“我为什么要相信你？”Erik质问，他握着剑的手指已经开始松了。Charles抬头瞪着他，在他们身后，人群激愤而狂怒，众口一声地要求杀死这个怪物。

“你可曾想过，为什么你每次受了致命的伤都能活下来？”Jean平静地说道：“‘所谓言灵，就是向未来预订一个愿望。之后想要的自然会得到，但是不管接下来命运向你索取什么代价，你都必须承受。’这是他告诉我的。人鱼从来不会擅自使用言灵，因为每一次言灵的实现，代价都是消耗他们的……生命。你可还记得，七年前Charles对你说过的最后的话吗？”

Erik目光顿时变了。“‘活下去’。”他近乎是艰涩的，一字一句回答给Jean。

“没错。‘活下去’……所以你每一次受到致命伤都能活下来。但是作为你死里逃生的代价，每一次Charles都离死亡更近了一点。”Jean的声音像重锤一样，一下下嵌进Erik心脏的血肉间。

“——他让你活下来，自己承担这场战争里所有的污名。只要他在这里作乱，就不会有人怪罪你征战不休，践踏平民的生命。他愿意成为这段历史的祭品，让世间所有人唾骂他仇恨他。然后你杀了他，你就会成为英雄。这样一来，你的王座就稳固如山，人们也会爱戴敬仰你，你的荣光会和他的污名一起，万古长存。”

“为什么！”Erik嘶吼出声，手中的剑不住抖动。在他身后，成千上万的目光带着期待和疑惑凝压在他身上，而在他面前，Charles身上的白色衣襟落着点点鲜红的血渍。他冲着Erik无奈地笑了，像是曾经他们还在一起的时候，每一次Erik讲不好笑的笑话时他都会露出来的，带着爱意和怜惜的表情。

“你知道为什么雄性人鱼会这么少吗？因为他们血脉里不可逆转的天性——在交配受孕后，雌性人鱼会吃掉雄性人鱼，以达到永不分离的身心结合。对雄性人鱼而言，爱一个人，就要把命给他。这是他们绵亘了千万年的本性——从和你相爱起，他就没打算过要活下去。”

Erik握着剑，猛然后退了几步。看到他的迟疑，手下们纷纷噤了声。有些人已经绷紧浑身的肌肉，把手抬到腰间的剑柄上，打算如果Erik不动手，他们就冲出去亲自手刃Charles。

纷纷如雨的白色落花下，Charles苦笑：“Jean这个多嘴的小丫头……我分明大早上就把她送出去了王都，结果居然还自己跑回来了。”

说完，他看着Erik因为震惊而一片苍白的脸，带着安静宁和的笑意，缓缓说道：“对于你给我的那些幸福，我很感激。但是我没有时间了。你不要总是让自己不开心。还有请务必不要让人伤害我的族群——这只会挑起更多仇恨。我先走一步，祝你们快乐和幸福。”说完，他蓝色的眼眸下浮动起了幽蓝的浮光，瞳孔收缩成狭长的形状，仿佛一把匕首。

霎时间，Erik感到背脊发冷。他记起来Charles的眼睛上次变成这样的时候——在悬崖边对他说那句“活下去”的时候。

“杀了我，Erik。”Charles轻声说道，如血的双唇在那张美丽绝伦的脸上绽出一抹微笑。

——所谓言灵，就是向未来预订一个愿望。之后想要的自然会得到，但是不管接下来命运向你索取什么代价，你都必须承受。只要同意了这笔也许得不偿失的交易，那么命运的力量便不逆转，无论如何都会以言灵之人下达的命令作为终结。

Erik感到自己的握剑的手臂开始不受自己操控地动了起来。“不！”他惊痛一样怒吼，拼命地想要夺回自己身体的操控权，然而那只手却还是颤抖着握紧了剑柄，高高地举了起来。

Erik连忙伸出空闲的那只手，握紧腰间的短剑，想要把剑刃抽出来砍断自己那将要斩落的胳膊。可是就像浑身捆满丝线的木偶，他那条手臂瞬间石化了一样动弹不得。他绝望而又痛苦地看着自己的剑反射着蔚蓝如洗的天空，鲜血顺着血槽滑落到剑柄上，鼻尖一片腥湿。

Charles看着他，双眸垂落了下来，脸上凝结着淡淡的笑意。像是准备被他吻的样子。

一滴苦涩冰冷的泪水滑落脸颊，剑光坠落了下来。在血肉撕裂的声响里，一枚系绳断裂的项链从Charles的衣襟里掉落下来，落在石砖地板上沾血的落花间。那枚人鱼的鳞片反射着彩虹一样绮丽虚幻的光芒。

Charles白色的衣襟在海风里猎猎抖动，他像是一只坠落的白鸟一样朝着池水倒去。Erik发出了痛彻心扉的惨叫，一把摔落手中滴血的剑，朝着那张脸握去——人的面容在沉睡的时候，看上去会更加年轻。Charles紧闭的眼睫上血珠垂落，顺着他能够和水面波光融为一体的白皙皮肤淌落，像一滴血泪。

Erik握紧的双手里只有几缕冰冷滑腻的红藻，澄碧的池水上一片鲜红弥漫。一件染血的白色婚服在水波上飘荡无依。

身后传来排山倒海的欢呼，人们纷纷露出了大快人心的神色，为这七年战乱的结束手足舞蹈。天空仍旧一片无暇的蓝，蓝的像是随时要坍塌下来，和这片大海融为一体。

Erik握着手里那几片红藻，愣愣地凝视着一片鲜红的池水。他快忘记了，人鱼没有灵魂，他们死后哪里也不能去，什么也无法留下。他们是被禁锢在随波逐流的命运里的堕落精灵，一旦选择去爱，就要拥抱死亡。

Jean脸上毫无血色，在震天欢呼里靠着墙缓缓滑落在地，抖心抖肺地嚎啕大哭。

“他死了，他死了……”Erik沉浸在茫然错愕里，喃喃地念道。

一阵海风吹来，花瓣簌簌扑落。落英缤纷里像是掺杂着无数幸福而破碎的时光。他听到耳边传来一阵轰鸣，他的某个部分彻底地死去了，随着那个被他亲手杀死的人一起，陷入了没有归所的死后废墟里，踏上了没有尽头的流离。

 

人们的欢呼和簇拥里，Erik Lehnsherr登上了王座。那个挺拔清峭的背影在王座前颤抖了一下，那一幕让旁边观望的人都以为是幻觉。突然间，一股没由来的恐惧席卷了所有人的内心，他们突然觉得，面前这个回到权力顶峰的已经不再是一个人，而是一具空洞的尸体。

那个瞬间，他们错觉压在Erik Lehnsherr头上那顶王冠像是随时会猛然坠落，把下面的身躯碾压成一片鲜血淋漓的尘埃。

【十一】

七年的双王之乱过去了，无数尸体骸骨填满了街衢河道。道路上拖着疲乏脚步前行的，都是一些骨瘦如柴的人。这几年来被喂饱过的只有食腐的野兽们。颓杞的废墟上爬满了衰蓬，大片的腐生植物在腥臭的风里昂着头颅，冷漠观望天边风云流转。

这群乱世悲歌，终于在Erik那一剑下得以终结。

流离的人们纷纷归家，虽然会望着变成焦土的家园欲哭无泪，但是日子还总得过下去。Shaw死了，David也死了，所有权势会威胁道Erik的领主，都被Charles悄无声息地除去。现在再也没人能威胁他，再也没人能背叛他。高耸的断崖上那座王宫里，王座凌驾在万民的顶礼膜拜上。世俗意义上他什么都拥有了，但是个中滋味，只有当事人自己心里明白。

Charles让他活了下来，但是他生不如死。

空虚和疲惫四下里淹来，让他分明在呼吸，却无时无刻承受着窒息的痛苦。在这间金碧辉煌的停尸房里，Erik在黄金、白银、蛋白石、红宝石、珍珠和象牙的美丽骸骨簇拥下，他为自己苟延残喘的尸体守着灵。他变成了一座空壳，总是能听见海风在自己躯体内回荡的哀鸣。

Erik征战七年，迈过迢迢山水穿行这座被腥冷的海风环抱的国家。只为再见Charles一面。而那却是最后一面。现在千里国土在他脚下逶迤，他只感到寒冷和疲惫。他的世界骤然变得阴暗起来，像是曲终人散落幕之后，舞台被倾倒下来的巍峨幕布拽入了黑压压的深渊。

英武睿智的国王陛下什么时候开始变成如此狂妄昏聩的，没有人知道。如果说David Lehnsherr还只是听信了怪物的呓语迷失了神智，那么Erik就是真正的，清醒而自知地变得暴戾无常。

他像是和万千子民玩起了折磨的游戏，以把苦难倾注到这些残存的生命上为乐。人们久经战乱倾辄之苦以后，不敢再挑起战事，只能对他的狂征暴敛和无理取闹无尽地忍耐。在无望的残忍黑夜里，他们唯一的希望是幻想Erik有一天会清醒过来，变回曾经的明君。

但是他没有回来。他变得越发多疑、神经质。他下令灯火戒严，一到晚上，整片基诺沙就都陷入了黑暗，一豆烛光也不允许。人鱼害怕火光，你们点着灯，他会被吓跑的。Erik下达命令的时候只是轻描淡写地这么说道。

色萨利国王送来了他们的公主，名义上是来访，身后却带着成堆的箱箧珠宝。一匹匹的丝料，一罐罐的金币宝石，和公主一起被护送到Erik跟前。Scott Summers清点了一下他们的礼物，怔忡地反应过来这是嫁妆。

Erik看着面前亮烈跳脱的年轻公主，只是冷冷地一笑。他客气地留她住了几天，然后把她和那一船船的礼物一同送了回去。色萨利国王为此蒙羞大怒，而Erik收到消息的时候只是拿起棋盘上的棋子仔细端详，视线挪都没挪。

数月之后，基诺沙的军队扶助色萨利亲王篡夺王位。将旧王的家族上下屠了个干干净净。Erik很清楚政治联姻是蚕食权力的第一步。他最爱的人用命给他换来的王座，就算他不想要，也绝不拱手让人。

他越发残暴无情，民间所有关于Charles的妄语和流言，全部被他以极端的手段扼杀。多嘴多舌的人尸首悬挂在城门上示众，几年下来，死的人居然不比双王之乱中的少。

隐忍了十几年以后，民生在压迫下凋敝不堪。愤怒和恐惧也在强权的阴影下滋长。终于，就像是历史兜了一圈以后回到起点，Scott Summers看不下去这样血腥的统治，私下里调集兵马，在一个晴朗的日子里发动了政变。

那一天早上天空是溟濛的水蓝色，仿佛围聚的温顺幽灵，随时要在阳光的照耀下散去。薄云像细密的丝绢覆盖在天空钴蓝的肌肤上，流露出骨感少女穿宽松衣裳时特有的飘逸韵致。这样静谧澄澈的天空，就像他多年前在甲板上见到的那样。

Scott和Jean带领着愤怒的军队，推开大殿的门迈步了进来。骑士们的铠甲互相撞击，发出冷涩的金属回响。他们看见那个令所有人胆寒的暴君高作在王座上，手里捧着一件陈旧的白衣。衣襟上沾着已经泛黄的血迹，像是一只衰老的蝴蝶。

Erik的目光温柔地望着那件血衣，伸手轻轻地抚摸着上面精工刺绣的暗纹，动作如同新婚之夜抚摩伴侣的肌肤。

“Erik Lehnsherr，你还有什么要说的吗？”Scott望着他，咬牙高声发问。

Erik的目光从那件白衣上抬起，掠过千重空荡荡的大殿落在Scott的身上，竟让年轻的将领打了一个寒噤。

“我在和Charles说话，几时轮到你们插嘴？”Erik冷冷地问。

Jean的声音打起了颤：“你这个……疯子……”

Erik发出一声冷笑，那个笑容像是个沉重的物件，掉落在光可鉴人的地砖上，掷地有声。

他将那件衣服郑重地铺好，扶着王座扶手站了起来。金属的扶手散发出阵阵凉意，顺着他的指尖一路啃噬到他灵魂里去，这十几年来，他每一天都在这样蚀骨的寒意里煎熬。他身形潇洒地站了起来，缓缓抽出了悬挂在一边的佩剑。剑身已经爬上了锈蚀，却依旧闪着凛冽的寒光。

他握着剑朝面前的千军万马走去，即便只有孤身一人，对面的所有人都还是绷紧了神经，手指绞紧了兵器的握柄。

Erik望着他们，脸上挂着狂妄不羁的冷笑。在这座偌大的、奢华的王宫里，他的父母、兄弟、爱人，悉数葬身于此。

“如果人生就是一场噩梦，那就让我笑着醒来吧。”他低声说道，挥剑朝着面前林立的兵刃和铁甲冲去。

那片蓝天灿灿地燃烧，幽灵般的蓝色雾气尽头。他又看到了那个少年，Erik从未见过有人可以美得如此蠲洁和悲悯。那样的美似乎唤醒了他胸腔里小小的太阳，炽热滚烫的温度几乎要发自血液里来灼伤了他。就像荒丘里一朵盛放的玫瑰，将周围死寂的白雪映照出流溢的红色。

无论过去了多少年，即使事易时移，彼此之间都已经被岁月改造得面目全非。但是如果向他问起谁是世界上最美的，他眼前总是会立刻浮现那张面容，毫无犹豫和迟疑。

【终曲】

尘埃落定那天晚上，海面上浮起连绵不断的夜雾。在月光下翻涌的黑色潮水，一团团，像漆黑的影子簇拥着朝眼球挤压而来。那团黑雾在脸上不断翻涌而过，颜色却越来越浅，由黑转紫，由紫转蓝，那抹蓝色和梦境断层里的水雾一样是看了令人觉得悲伤的清澈到了极点的蓝色，那是即将翻涌到断崖的泉水，即将粉身碎骨的冰晶。那抹蓝色凝聚成一声仿佛来自海洋深处的叹息，恍若雪地间回荡的海风哀鸣。

月光在海面上凝结成透明的斑斓花朵，透过雾气望向大海，人的视线也被晕染得朦胧柔软，柔软到无法穿过任何阴影去窥探事物背后的真身，以至于万物都在朦胧中变得美好了起来。

婀娜的雾气缠绕着月光，渐渐地，一个个神秘的影子在海面上浮起。那是美丽得令人惊叹的神秘生灵，她们湿漉漉的长发覆盖在白皙无暇的皮肤上，眼睛如同坠入大海的星辰化成。尽管夏夜的空气散发出自焚般的温暖，而那诡谲幽幻的美丽，却像细雪扑落屋檐的声音，给夜空呵了一口冷气。丝丝缕缕的凉意勒住了浪涛的骨头，那是世界诞育之时死神就烙印在它灵魂里的凛冬，永远无法逃离的酷寒。

在飘荡的水面之下，她们的下半身是一截鱼尾。

人鱼们望着不远处灯火尽数熄灭的土地——暴君已死，居民们还是惴惴不安，不敢点灯。黑夜顺着浪涛飘浮而来，压在了那无数栖息着乌鸦的塔尖。

她们开口，唱起了歌。缥缈而空灵的吟唱穿过浪花的叹惋，在雾气弥漫的海面编织成来自远古的歌谣，让大海沸腾起来的风暴之歌——

她芳名玛利亚，家住沃平城。库中金币三千万，她却弃不顾。

她是她父亲的心病，因为她爱上一个穷水手。

从塔丘到黑墙，她跟随他游荡，一路洒下眼泪和惆怅。

她放弃了金币三千万，为了她那个英俊的威廉。

她心被爱神之箭射中，从此冷眼对金钱。

再也没有什么能够慰藉她，除了她那勇敢快乐的水手。

即便他航行迢迢千里，归来仍一贫如洗。

他双眼澄碧且迷人，头发自然卷曲。

爱情的泥淖缠住我，我只要那个快乐的水手。

幸福短暂，命运无常，那个水手消失在了浪涛中，永不再复返。

我温柔地敞开怀抱，拥抱我那勇敢快乐的水手。

霎时间，一阵沸腾汹涌的潮声加入了那片鬼魅的歌声里。整片海域都躁动了起来，远方的海面上传来的声音仿佛千军万马携着冲天杀气奔腾而来。乌云翻滚倾泻，而居民房屋上的风向标却是静定不动的。

在这个月落星沉的时刻，浪花扬起千堆积雪，被不知名的光晕浸透的天空却是一种恣意明媚的靛蓝，像在冬日风霜中轸念夏日银河的流光绚烂。那一片片以愦毒姿势飘飞的雪水，宛如夏季的萤火突然被一阵北风席卷纷纷冻僵坠落。盛大的大地葬礼，空中洒落一把把用以慷慨赐死的砒霜。

那一天，前所未见的海啸在无风的夜里袭来，大海愤怒的爪子揪住了整片基诺沙的土地，将其无情吞没。曾经鼎盛繁华一时的国度沉没进了浪涛之中，如今只剩一片水做的荒原。

【END】

迷魂曲的歌词来自Julee Cruise的Into the Night  
招来风暴的歌改编自加勒比海盗里人鱼唱的那首’My Jolly Sailor Bold’


End file.
